


糖果《妹妹》停车场

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 解释一下。这一章之前也试着发定时，结果我点进草稿箱一看，发现图片已经是被屏蔽了。虽然这章没有真的开车，但考虑到寒假快来了，你里wb又要开始净\\\\\网，我不想反复替换图片，所以稍微有敏感一点的内容就直接放AO3来了。看起来不太方便，可没办法，大家理解一下~这篇就不发之前落日那样的合集了，涉及到的章节我都单独发。谢谢大家喜欢。评论那些还是在微博吧，AO3的好像比较麻烦（？）
Relationships: Sugakookie - Relationship
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下。  
这一章之前也试着发定时，结果我点进草稿箱一看，发现图片已经是被屏蔽了。  
虽然这章没有真的开车，但考虑到寒假快来了，你里wb又要开始净\\\\\\\\\网，我不想反复替换图片，所以稍微有敏感一点的内容就直接放AO3来了。  
看起来不太方便，可没办法，大家理解一下~  
这篇就不发之前落日那样的合集了，涉及到的章节我都单独发。  
谢谢大家喜欢。  
评论那些还是在微博吧，AO3的好像比较麻烦（？）

CH5.

闵玧其笑出来。  
他学着弟弟的模样去咬弟弟的手指，含含糊糊地骂弟弟没大没小。  
“哥哥大，我小嘛。”弟弟无忧无虑地跟着笑，“终于把秘密告诉哥哥了，心情真好。”

“嗯。那你要告诉阿姨我知道了吗？”闵玧其又问。  
“不说吧。”田柾国不假思索地开口，“没必要跟妈妈说，不然她又要说我给你添麻烦了。”  
闵玧其说好，跟他拉了勾，问他是不是要睡觉。

弟弟抱着他的脖子不撒手，腻歪了几分钟才说还是听哥哥的话去厕所把棉条取出来，舒舒服服地睡一觉。  
闵玧其没觉得对方的亲昵劲儿有什么不对。

-

田柾国撅着屁股，伸手摸了好久都没找到那根线。  
他又急又慌又害怕，不自然的身体反应好像把线藏得更深了。

好在有闵玧其。  
他一向把对方视为自己的守护者，把对方看作是那个最可靠的保护人，于是他光着屁股跑去门边，把厕所门打开一条缝，冲着外面叫哥哥的名字。  
哥哥很快出现，没有一点不耐烦，温柔地问他怎么了。

田柾国夹着双腿：“......找不到了。”  
“什么找不到了？”  
“线。”田柾国困扰道，“找不到线就弄不出来。”  
闵玧其对女性身体的了解程度还没那么深，有的只是通过不良途径获得的知识。他不太理解弟弟说的找不到具体是什么情况，只好尴尬地站在门外让弟弟再仔细些，让弟弟不要着急，不要弄伤自己。

“可就是找不到嘛。”弟弟凶巴巴地对他吼，“我又没办法把头放下去看！”  
闵玧其没犹豫：“那我们去医院。”  
“不去不去我不去。”弟弟不讲理，蛮横地跺脚，“去医院太丢人了。”  
“那你要我怎么办呢，小国。”闵玧其进退两难，“或者我给阿姨打电话？”

弟弟瘪着嘴，“哥哥不能帮忙吗？”  
“我坐在马桶上，或者趴着躺着，哥哥帮忙找一下嘛。”弟弟说得理直气壮，丝毫不考虑两人现在已经算是男女有别——虽然只是一百对五十。  
闵玧其听完沉默了。

“哥哥。”田柾国又喊他，“你听见了吗？”  
说着从门缝中伸手出去挥了挥。

闵玧其捏住他的手：“再自己试试好不好？哥哥......不方便。”  
弟弟考虑几秒，说好，但要求他一直在门外陪着自己，不可以先回房间。  
“嗯，我就在外面。”闵玧其向他承诺。

-

弟弟的喘息和闷哼被门隔去了一部分，而剩下的，被闵玧其全数听在耳里。  
想象是自由的。  
闵玧其靠着门闭上眼，开始后悔为什么要主动提出让弟弟换棉条——弟弟受折磨，自己也受折磨。

这不应该，也不可以。  
但他还是控制不住身体的反应。  
闵玧其掐着自己的掌心，清了清嗓子：“小国，好了吗？”

“唔。”弟弟顿了顿，“快了。”  
弟弟声音轻快：“我已经抓到那根线啦。”  
闵玧其咽了咽分泌过多的唾液：“......好。”

厕所里的人又开始急促喘息。  
“好了。”弟弟说。  
“嗯。”闵玧其替他松了一口气，“那快点吧，哥哥等你睡觉呢。”  
脚步声又来到了身后。

“可是哥哥......”弟弟敲了敲门，“我忘带卫生巾了。你能帮我拿一片吗？”  
闵玧其问他东西在哪儿，回房间找了一片重新回到厕所门口。  
闵玧其看着玻璃门后的身影：“伸手，我递给你。”  
弟弟便拉开门，伸手出来。

闵玧其不敢直视对方的眼睛，生怕对方察觉到自己的龌龊心思。于是他的视线停留在弟弟的手指上，他发现弟弟的右手中指弄上了一小块血迹，显眼得不行。  
弟弟抓着那片柔软的东西迅速收了手：“哥哥再等我一下。”  
“等你。”闵玧其说，眼前只留下血的影像。

-

终于是躺回床上。

田柾国抓着闵玧其一只手，在快要睡过去的边缘突然醒。  
“哥哥不讲义气。”  
闵玧其已经不困，听了便问他为什么这么说。  
弟弟气鼓鼓的：“因为哥哥不帮忙。”

“这是个人隐私，要保持距离的。”闵玧其解释道。这是明面上最好的借口，挑不出错。  
弟弟哼哼，显然是不解释这套说辞。  
“不许生我的气。”闵玧其转过去，讨好地碰了碰弟弟的脸颊。鼻尖滑过皮肤，弟弟脸上细细软软的绒毛蹭得他有点痒。

弟弟不服气：“你确定不是讨厌我？”  
他不给闵玧其开口的机会，很快又说：“毕竟我和你们又不一样。”  
“瞎说。”闵玧其捂住弟弟的嘴巴，“我永远不会讨厌你。”  
“不讨厌弟弟。”

弟弟应该是信了，轻轻地应了一声。  
“哥哥，我想睡觉了。”  
闵玧其跟他晚安。  
弟弟也说晚安，然后转过身，打算在闵玧其怀里找一个舒服的姿势。

闵玧其慌慌张张伸手抓了凉被隔在两人身体之间：“睡吧。”  
弟弟往后靠了靠，大概是嘟嘟囔囔抱怨被子碍事，但也没做什么，乖乖睡着了。  
睡不着的闵玧其想了好多有的没的，听着怀里人均匀的呼吸一直冷静不下来。最后他凑过去，亲了亲弟弟的耳朵。

-

天空微凉，气温回升，太阳露脸。  
闵玧其抱着田柾国一直睡，睡到中午才被隔壁房间的手机铃声吵醒。

弟弟睡觉不老实，中间不知道换了多少种姿势，现在平躺在床上，手和脚都霸道地搭在闵玧其身上，歪着头拿枕巾挡住了脸。  
闵玧其极其小心地移开弟弟，然后光脚跑去了隔壁。  
他的手机扔在床上，一遍一遍不厌其烦地重复着单调的铃声。

“爸爸。”闵玧其接起电话，“什么事？”  
“你和小国在家吗？怎么都不接电话？”男人显然很担心，声音透出了焦急。  
“哦，我们在家。”闵玧其心虚，然后撒谎，“昨晚陪小国看英文电影，一不小心就看到很晚，所以一直没起，都在赖床。”

电话那头的人换成了田柾国的妈妈。  
女人声音温柔：“玧其啊，能把电话给弟弟吗？我有事想问问他。”  
“嗯，您等等。”闵玧其笑着回答，“我过去叫他。”


	2. 糖果《妹妹》CH9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来试试直接添加章节这个功能。

CH9.

田柾国不傻，甚至在某些事情上聪明得可以。  
他觉得闵玧其呼出的气太烫了，喷在他的脸上喷在他的脖子上仿佛立刻要烧起一场大火。  
他被闵玧其抓着手，碰到了柔软的布料和柔软布料下与之相反的硬。

“哥哥。”他用求饶的语气出了声，“哥哥，我们回家。”  
“嗯，要回家。”闵玧其重复他的话，“然后呢？”  
田柾国头也不敢抬：“叔叔和妈妈会催的。”  
“他们不会。”闵玧其说，“有我带着你，他们很放心。”

“可是不回家吗？很晚了。”田柾国根本不敢用力，手背被那东西磨得发麻发痒，“喝了酒还是早点休息吧。”  
闵玧其听得心软，又不舍得放过弟弟：“说点我喜欢听的。”  
弟弟犹犹豫豫：“哥哥，你喜欢听什么？”  
他用另一只空着的手摸闵玧其的耳垂。  
闵玧其不给他提示，让他自己想。

“......哥哥应该喜欢听好话吧？”弟弟自言自语，更像是在征求闵玧其的意见，“哥哥最好了。”  
闵玧其开口，说既然哥哥最好，那是不是应该给最好的哥哥一点奖励。  
话音刚落，弟弟突然反客为主，抓着他的手按向自己的胸口——“这个行吗？这个算不算？”  
闵玧其快疯了。

-

回家的时候两个大人坐在客厅里看电视。  
田恬听到开门声回头看了一眼：“小国，今天跟哥哥出去玩得开心吗？”  
“开、开心。”田柾国蹲下去要脱鞋，没想到闵玧其动作更快地蹲了下去，替他拉开鞋带，又把拖鞋摆到他面前。他怕被妈妈看出什么，跟着蹲了下去，结果闵玧其得寸进尺，靠过来亲了他的嘴，然后神色如常地站起来去够自己的拖鞋。

“外面很热吗？脸这么红。”田恬不疑有他，让田柾国坐来自己身边，“是吃火锅了吧？我闻到味道了。”  
田柾国嗯一声，走去沙发旁边却不坐。他看着旁边的闵忠哲，“叔叔好。”  
闵忠哲冲他笑了笑：“你哥没欺负你吧？我怕他一疯起来就不管你了。”  
“我没有。”闵玧其走过去捏了捏闵忠哲的肩膀，“爸，你对我有点信心好吗？”说完他打了个哈欠，“下午打球好累，我先上楼了啊——小国，一会儿喝点水，晚上吃得太咸了。”

田柾国突然被点名，愣了一下。  
哥哥，也太大胆了吧？他看向闵玧其，说知道，说完正好转身去了厨房，不再给对方调侃的机会。

闵玧其早早洗漱完回了自己房间。  
田柾国磨蹭了一阵子，等妈妈和闵叔叔都用过厕所以后才抱着换洗衣服和浴巾走了进去。他锁上厕所门，放下手里的东西，然后轻轻地扯着短裤往下拉。  
短裤滑落至脚踝，裤裆那一片的颜色明显要更深一些。  
“啊......”他盯着短裤红了脸。

接着是内裤。  
内裤的湿润程度更严重，布料依依不舍地被拉离他的身体，试图用黏液挽留——  
田柾国飞快地脱掉内裤，蹲下去抱着自己的膝盖。  
他不知道会这样，不知道自己会湿成这样。

-

闵玧其没想到今晚会中大奖。  
光是隔着衣服碰了碰弟弟的胸脯他都觉得自己会在下一秒爆炸。  
很丢脸，他的自控力在弟弟面前不值一提。

“算。”他声音沙哑，手又往下按了按。  
很软。  
他试着张开五指，问弟弟可不可以。

弟弟嘴巴微张，显然是惊讶于他的厚脸皮。  
不过闵玧其做好了被拒绝的准备，并不打算强迫对方。  
然而弟弟说可以。  
他心脏跳得超级快，比打完正常篮球赛的心跳速度还要快。他特意选了这条没什么人走的小路，左看右看以后贴了过去，然后掌心划圈轻轻揉了两圈：“痛吗？”

弟弟说不痛。  
所以他收拢手指，发现弟弟的胸部似乎并不完全平坦。  
他很想拉开弟弟的领口看，但他觉得那样太超过了，所以他还是隔着衣服去揉弟弟的胸，揉着揉着就看弟弟咬着嘴唇轻轻哼。  
“怎么了？”闵玧其问。  
“没。”弟弟声音发抖，“奇怪......除了检查的医生，哥哥是第一个。”

弟弟不需要什么都解释，闵玧其听懂了。  
毕竟他的掌心已经感觉到弟弟立起来的小小乳头。  
他朝弟弟吹气，弟弟睁眼，说他是酒鬼。  
“对啊。”闵玧其爽快地承认，“那你是什么？”他放过弟弟的胸口直接往下摸，伸手摸完前面的又并起两指蹭弟弟的裤裆，“是不是色鬼？”

-

田柾国起码在厕所待了有半小时，出去的时候做贼一样，把洗干净的内裤晾去了阳台。  
短裤的布料要厚一些，他不想洗，于是找盆子接水泡起来，要是妈妈问，那就说是吃火锅时弄上了油，提前泡一泡洗得更干净。  
他觉得自己很聪明，哼着歌关上了阳台灯。

下一秒，他撞进一片熟悉的味道里。  
是哥哥。

“嘘。”闵玧其让他安静，然后牵着田柾国走向自己的房间。  
主卧的门虚掩着，台灯已经熄灭。

“你干嘛。”田柾国好久没来闵玧其的房间，发现对方的房间里好像多了不少东西。  
他盯着对方书桌上的相框：“这是什么时候的照片？”  
那是闵玧其还在校队时拍的照片，他抱着篮球站在篮筐下，表情嚣张。  
“帅吗？”闵玧其拿起相框看了看，“我觉得一般。”

弟弟小声“呸”，呸完朝他伸手：“我钱包里还差一张照片。”  
闵玧其笑笑，把相框递给他：“看看你差得是不是这一张。”  
“不是。”弟弟口是心非，“但我勉强接受。”  
“走的时候再拿。”闵玧其走到床边坐下，又轻轻拍了拍床，“过来坐。”

弟弟摇头：“我不想坐。”  
“过来。”闵玧其说，“乖一点，不要吵醒他们。”  
“哦。”一提大人弟弟就很听话了，踩着拖鞋走过去，问他到底有什么事。  
闵玧其抱他，他就自觉分开腿坐了上去。

“脚，没擦干。”闵玧其捏他的脚腕，“会着凉。”  
弟弟脚往前伸直，在他的床单上蹭：“......现在擦干了。”  
闵玧其笑他耍小聪明，可惜光有小聪明还不够——目前的姿势太妙了。闵玧其往上顶，死死扣着弟弟：“给哥哥看看那里干没干。”  
说得太快，看字都像是和最后一个字同样发音。


	3. 糖果《妹妹》CH10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇 这个功能好方便

CH10.

弟弟一直没说话。  
十来秒后，弟弟突然伸手紧紧搂住了他的脖子。

闵玧其抬起手揉弟弟的后脑勺，问他怎么了。  
弟弟小声在他耳旁说有一点点。  
“有一点点什么？”闵玧其发现卧室忘记上锁，可他舍不得放开弟弟，于是只能默默祷告爸爸或是阿姨不要突然起来。  
弟弟把他搂得更紧，说：“我是说......那里，有一点点湿。”  
然后又补充道，“怪怪的。”

闵玧其呼吸一顿：“哪里怪？”  
“之前是干的。”弟弟扭了扭屁股，不好意思地开口，“哥哥一靠近我，就......”他省略了几个字，“所以很奇怪。”  
弟弟说完便把脸埋了下去。

“如果我这样呢？”闵玧其右手往下移，托着弟弟一侧臀肉，然后自己继续朝上顶——这次顶的力度稍微大了一些，拱起来的裤裆蹭过弟弟双腿间的美妙凹陷——“这样会不会更湿？”  
弟弟说不知道。  
“你知道的。”闵玧其笑着亲向弟弟红透了的耳朵。  
他还是不放心，想要过去锁门。  
但他决定交给弟弟选择。

“小国，如果我现在要你过去锁门，你会锁门还是逃回房间呢？”  
闵玧其问。  
“我为什么要逃？”弟弟反问道。  
“好，我去锁门。”闵玧其拍拍他的屁股让他起来，“既然你在我床上擦干了脚，那我就要负责到底。”  
弟弟从他身上下去，抱着腿坐在床边，瞪着眼睛很疑惑的样子。  
闵玧其轻轻把锁扣转过去，“咔”的一声锁扣插进锁槽。他一步一步往床边走，盯着他的弟弟，盯着他的妹妹。

田柾国闭上眼睛：“哥哥你关灯。”

-

黑暗中即将发生什么，不言而喻。

闵玧其摸索着靠近床，还没摸到弟弟，弟弟就先抓住了他的手。  
“关了灯，看不见。”闵玧其陈述事实，“小国，我看不见。”

“那里......看起来很奇怪。”田柾国说，“不想让你看。”  
闵玧其沉默片刻，问：“那刚才为什么不走？”  
这次轮到田柾国沉默。

“为什么？”闵玧其又问了一遍。  
“可以摸。”弟弟声音很轻很轻，如果不是闵玧其把呼吸都放慢了速度，或许会错过这句珍贵的许诺。  
弟弟的掌心渐渐变热，开口说可以摸。

闵玧其脱了鞋，跪上床。  
他依稀看见床上有一个坐着的身影，那是弟弟。  
弟弟一言不发，拉着他的手往自己身上带。  
“不急。”闵玧其说道，“我们先做点别的。”

闵玧其让弟弟靠近，等人靠近了便把人按在了床上。  
他低头亲弟弟，一边亲一边要弟弟把自己抱紧。  
弟弟伸手抓他的手臂，勾他的脖子，模仿他的动作张开嘴巴伸舌头。  
“哥哥......”弟弟不停喘气，在接吻的间隙叫他，“哥哥，我难受。”  
“哪里难受？”闵玧其继续亲他，“跟哥哥说哪里难受。”

弟弟抬起腰，拿裤裆蹭他，说哪里都难受。  
闵玧其便停下来，躺在弟弟身边，换了个姿势去摸弟弟前面翘起来的那根。  
弟弟的男性器官发育正常，被他握在手里，没一会儿就越来越硬。

“嘘，要小声点。”其实弟弟根本没怎么发出声音，但闵玧其还是强调了一次。  
他做这种事比弟弟更熟练，知道哪里是最敏感的地方，也知道要怎么搓揉才能让弟弟爽。弟弟侧过身，一只脚抬起来压在他身上，嘴里说不出一句完整的话。

闵玧其的拇指搔刮过弟弟淌水的龟头，然后加快了动作。  
“哥哥！”弟弟伸手抓住他，像是求救也像是求饶。  
“乖......”闵玧其吻住弟弟的嘴，喃喃道很快就好。

-

田柾国根本忘记自己是在闵玧其的房间里，射完以后大脑一片空白，躺在床上轻轻喘息。  
“过来。”闵玧其的手掌贴上他的身体，又正好按在胸口，把他整个人带进了怀里。

“嗯。”田柾国还很敏感，被闵玧其按着胸下意识地动了动身体。  
闵玧其咬他的耳朵，让他别动，接着后臀就抵上了什么东西。  
田柾国伸手推了推横在自己胸前的手臂，说痒。

“那你把衣服撩起来。”闵玧其说，“快。”  
弟弟很乖，放下手就去抓自己的衣摆。他动作慢吞吞的，一点一点卷着衣摆推到了胸口，闵玧其便毫不客气地又把手放了上去。  
闵玧其嗅着弟弟头发上的淡淡香气，手掌前后左右地绕圈，“好软，想尝尝。”

弟弟抓住他的手腕说不要，脑袋也跟着摇晃，蹭的他脖子特别痒。  
“我就那么一说。”闵玧其笑了笑，“小气鬼。”  
“我不是。”弟弟反驳他，但很快反驳就只剩下舒爽的气音。

“光是被揉胸就湿成这样吗？”  
田柾国都没注意闵玧其是什么时候又把手摸向了自己腿间，听到这句话他连忙后知后觉地夹腿，却正好夹住了闵玧其的手。  
对方的手指灵活，向前一探正好摸到了柔软而湿润的缝隙。  
田柾国屏住呼吸：“别......”

“是你说的可以摸。”闵玧其说他不守信用，一边说一边用膝盖撞他的膝盖窝。田柾国腿更软了，不由自主地分开来——这次闵玧其没给他机会再次合拢腿，膝盖直接就着那个姿势卡进去，让他不得不乖乖敞开双腿。  
闵玧其的手指轻轻搓弄，紧紧关闭着的小小缝隙就悄悄流出了更多的汁液。  
“小国这里，好干净。”闵玧其没摸到什么毛，笑着问弟弟知不知道什么是白虎。

弟弟咬着嘴唇哼哼，显然是根本不在意他问了些什么。  
好在闵玧其也不是非得要个答案。  
闵玧其用两指拨开弟弟的阴唇，找到了藏在中间的小小阴蒂。他努力回想那些A片里男人的手法，试探性着按着阴蒂揉了揉——就像他揉弟弟的乳头那样——

“哥哥......”弟弟转过头，“亲我。”  
亲我啊，他说。

闵玧其满足了弟弟的愿望。  
但他手上的动作并未停止，而是一下比一下温柔地用手指抚慰弟弟。  
弟弟好乖，哪里都好乖。  
嘴巴湿湿软软，舌头跟着他追；小缝湿湿软软，阴蒂硬得发烫。

“宝贝。”闵玧其叫他，“我可以把手指放进去吗？”  
说的是那个害羞又可爱的肉穴。


	4. 糖果《妹妹》CH11.

CH11.

一切都乱套了。   
田柾国心想。

闵玧其翻身压在他的身上，一边吻他一边摸他的腿根。  
湿热的吻从额头到鼻梁再到嘴唇，随即又跑去了脖子锁骨和胸口。  
田柾国一只手无力地攀附在闵玧其的肩膀上，小声说哥哥我好累。  
闵玧其笑：“你又没出什么力，怎么会累？”说完便低头用嘴巴含住了他的乳肉。

他尝到了。  
闵玧其知道弟弟不会拒绝，于是游刃有余地用舌尖推了推弟弟的乳头。  
“好嫩。”他说，然后混合了适度的力气开始吮吸。  
弟弟抱着他的头，腿抬起来蹭他的腰侧，“别、别咬。”  
“我只是在舔。”闵玧其不得不纠正弟弟的说法，接着去舔另一边。他舔到弟弟两边的乳头都立了起来，这才用双手去挤压弟弟的乳肉。

直接摸上去的手感很好，而且刚好能被他的手掌包住。  
闵玧其甚至打算偷偷去买上几套蕾丝胸衣，再想办法哄弟弟穿上。  
一定很可爱。  
一定很色。

田柾国快要失去思考能力。  
但他知道，腿间有一股接一股的热流涌出，那是他哥哥逗出来了。  
可他哥哥现在只顾着玩弄他那不够大的胸脯，不管下面失守的城池。  
田柾国越想越委屈，终于捂着脸小声地哭了起来。

闵玧其以为自己弄疼了弟弟，慌慌张张地去捧弟弟的脸：“是我不好，对不起，很痛对不对？”  
弟弟摇头说不是。  
“对不起。”闵玧其便以为是因为这件事本身，想来弟弟还不能接受——虽然他们是没有血缘关系的兄弟，但关系的转化如此之快，倒也不是能够立刻被谅解。  
可弟弟还是摇头，哭哭啼啼几分钟之后才揭晓了答案。

“下面湿乎乎的......”弟弟扭捏地开口，“要哥哥摸。”  
别说是摸，就算是要他舔，他也是乐意的。

-

闵玧其的中指再次摸进田柾国毫无遮挡的下身。  
弟弟的阴蒂太可爱了，指腹刚摸过去，它就热情地探头迎接。  
阴唇之间全是弟弟流出来的湿润，他知道，那都是因为他。这种认知让闵玧其很满意，他顺利地找到那处湿润的开关，用指尖搓软了，插进去，“小国，这是哥哥的手指。”

“嗯。”弟弟跪在床上，膝盖下面压着枕头，而手抓着床板。  
闵玧其让弟弟记住这种感觉，接着慢慢往里推手指。  
弟弟的屁股微微翘着，背过去不知脸上是什么表情。当然，在没开灯的房间里，即使转过来他也不一定看得清。闵玧其一直硬着，但身上的衣服都好端端穿着，只用那里去蹭弟弟的大腿。

“小猪。”闵玧其忍不住要这么叫弟弟，手指转了转，说：“里面的肉都是嫩的。”  
他简直快要忍不住，贴上去亲弟弟的肩膀弟弟的手臂：“你自己摸过吗？”  
“没......有......”弟弟可能是怕，想要偷偷往前跑，闵玧其便用手指追上去，弟弟紧张地夹了夹他，突然又涌出一小股黏液，弄湿了闵玧其整个掌心。

闵玧其让他不许躲，放轻动作让他缓了缓。  
“里面真的好嫩。”闵玧其送了中指的第二指节，浅浅地插，轻轻地揉，“又很会吸——老实告诉我，你自己有没有玩过这里？”  
弟弟不说话，被他用手指顶了顶才说偶尔有。  
闵玧其问他是怎么玩的，弟弟想了想才说只是夹腿。

“夹腿舒服还是夹手指舒服？”闵玧其的手指越陷越深，根本不舍得再拔出来。  
弟弟这次不假思索地回答了，他说更喜欢手指。  
“因为摸到了，对吗？”闵玧其笑笑，“那要不要换舌头？夹哥哥的舌头。”  
弟弟呼吸一顿，“脏。”  
“不脏。”闵玧其开口，“其实小国很期待吧？坐在哥哥脸上被哥哥舔？”说着说着他便加快了手指抽插的速度，黏腻的声音在安静的房间里显得格外清晰——

弟弟的身体跟着他的手指摇晃，穴里的肉也吸得更紧，闵玧其怕速度太快弄伤他便打算先把手指抽出来，没想到弟弟却不懂他的苦心——男孩的屁股追上来，用力地撞上他的手指，然后塌了腰，呜咽着流出了更多的液体。  
如果闵玧其没有猜错的话，弟弟应该是潮吹了。

-

好痒。  
田柾国缩脚，感觉有什么东西一直在他脚心挠。  
他又困又累，连睁开眼睛看一眼都做不到。可是那东西太讨厌了，明明他都已经躲开了却还要追上来，害他不得不起来——

“醒了？”闵玧其手里捏了根不知从什么地方搞来的羽毛冲他笑，“起床吃饭。”  
田柾国揉揉眼睛，刚要坐起来就觉得腰酸腿也酸。他表情一变，迅速掀开被子要看，结果闵玧其按住他的手，还没说什么，就看田恬走了过来。  
“妈妈。”  
“阿姨。”  
田柾国和闵玧其同时出声。

田恬有些无奈地看着还愣在床上的儿子：“多大了还赖床，快起来吃饭。玧其，你先下去吃吧，不等他。”  
“没事。”闵玧其藏好手里的羽毛，“还是要等，我怕他哭鼻子。”  
“谁哭鼻子啊？”田柾国瞪大眼睛，“哥哥你瞎说。”

田恬哭笑不得，伸出手指点了点儿子的额头：“你啊你，就是仗着你哥哥宠你。”带着儿子嫁过来之前她还担心两人合不来，没想到闵玧其处处都很照顾田柾国，几乎是把他当成了自己的亲生弟弟。想到这里她免不了要叹气，要是田柾国不是双性，或许也不必实时谨记自己的提醒刻意和这个好哥哥保持一定的距离......说不定关系还会更好些呢？田恬藏起自己的心思，拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，“别再睡了，赶紧起床洗漱。嘴巴嘟着干嘛？我可不吃这一套。”

“阿姨我盯着他。”闵玧其说道，“保证让他在五分钟内乖乖下楼。”  
田恬“哎”了一声，“田柾国动作快点，不许再磨蹭。”  
“知道了，知道了。”田柾国拍了拍被子，“你们都出去。”


	5. 糖果《妹妹》CH12.

闵玧其当然不会出去。  
他抱着双臂挡在门口，盯着还没睡够的弟弟——

“转过去。”田柾国脸红，“我要换衣服了。”  
“不能看吗？”闵玧其像是自言自语，“我又不是——哦，我确实没看过。”说着他放轻了声音，“不过我都摸过了，很好摸。”  
都是大实话。

弟弟瞪目皱眉看他，顺手又抄起旁边的衣服往他身上砸。  
身为前任校队篮球队队长的闵玧其怎么可能错过这一击呢？他伸手接住弟弟的衣服，抓起来送到了自己鼻子旁，闻了闻说味道很香。  
弟弟不是他的对手，支支吾吾也没说出个所以然来，干脆背了过去。

“不逗你了。”闵玧其把衣服抖了抖，“伸手，我帮你穿。”  
弟弟抬起手臂，乖巧地任由他摆布。  
闵玧其没有多余的小动作，很快帮弟弟穿好衣服。

早餐是闵忠哲买回来的豆浆油条。  
漫长的暑假假期让田柾国长出了一身懒骨头，再加上昨晚在闵玧其房间里做的那些事，他根本就是眯着眼睛半梦半醒地往嘴里送吃的。

闵玧其就坐在田柾国旁边，不动声色却始终很在意弟弟的动作。  
当他看到弟弟第二次在鼻尖上弄上豆浆的时候终于忍不住笑了出来。他一笑，桌子对面的两个大人也跟着笑出声来。田柾国一脸茫然，猛地睁开眼想要知道他们是在笑什么。

“要不要我喂你啊？”闵玧其大大方方地开玩笑，脚在桌子下面勾了勾弟弟的小腿。  
“没睡醒！”弟弟的回答不像话，尴尬地伸手拿着纸巾擦了擦鼻子，“......暑假都不让我睡懒觉。”趁这机会终于是小小地反抗了一下。

田恬抬眼看他：“谁让你每天晚睡晚起？同样是放暑假，玧其就不像你。”  
闵忠哲截住话头：“小孩子嘛，多睡觉才能长高。老婆，你就让他睡吧。”  
“不行。”田恬在这件事上丝毫不肯让步，“这是坏习惯，要改。”  
田柾国看看这个，看看那个，决定不再开口参与谈话，夹起一小截油条泡进了豆浆里。

饭后田恬和闵忠哲一起出了门。  
两人现在是夫妻档开公司，生意做得红火，感情也愈发牢固。  
“写完作业要是没事做就跟着哥哥出去。”田恬宝贝这个儿子却不想他真的因为身体的缺陷就放弃原本应该拥有的快乐时光，“但是要听哥哥的话，知道吗？”  
“我想游泳。”田柾国小声说，“可以吗？”  
田恬犹豫片刻，让他一定要小心。  
田柾国答应了。

-

闵玧其监督着弟弟完成了上午的学习计划。  
中午弟弟说想要吃爽口的凉面，他便叫了外卖。两个人盘腿坐在客厅里，一边吃凉面一边看着电视里的喜剧电影。  
“好吃吗？”闵玧其见弟弟吃得开心，问了一句。  
“好吃。”弟弟点头，“夏天太热，都没什么胃口。哥哥又不让喝冰可乐——唉，我的人生好无聊。”

“瞎说。”闵玧其起身，把吃空的打包盒盖上盖子扔进了旁边的塑料袋里。  
“有冰可乐就不无聊了吗？”他伸手帮弟弟擦了擦不小心溅到衣服上的小小油渍，“白衣服，好明显。”  
弟弟看一眼，说吃完就把衣服换下来。  
闵玧其嗯了一声，往后靠着沙发点烟。

弟弟立马回头：“又抽！”  
“饭后一支烟，快活似神仙。”闵玧其笑了笑，“吃你的面，管得真宽。”  
弟弟居然放下了筷子，凶巴巴地表示就要管这么宽。  
闵玧其往他脸上喷了一口烟：“你是谁啊，你要这么管我。”

弟弟涨红了脸，用脚轻轻踢他，嘴里说着就管就管，却不回答闵玧其的那个问题。  
闵玧其抓住他的脚腕：“再踢一下我就打屁股了啊。”  
一句话成功制服了弟弟。  
“哼，就知道威胁我。”弟弟做鬼脸，转过去继续吃面。

闵玧其盯着弟弟宽大T恤下隐约看到的身体轮廓，凑上去亲了亲弟弟的脖子。  
“我喜欢你管我。”

-

午睡是在弟弟的房间。

闵玧其今天起了个大早把人送回对面房间，睡眠严重不足。  
现在他被弟弟拉着，脑袋刚挨着枕头就困得不行，哈欠连天。

“下午想做什么？”快睡过去之前闵玧其问了一句。午睡不能睡太久，不然起来的时候浑身都不舒服，软绵绵的没有力气。  
弟弟回答说想游泳。  
“小区的游泳池是不是开了？也不知道小屁孩多不多。”闵玧其呢喃说道，“要是人多我们就换个地方。”  
“好啊。”弟弟凑上去亲他下巴，“游泳很凉快的。”

闵玧其笑了笑：“你要是不贴这么紧也很凉快的——”他把手绕过去捏弟弟的屁股，“之前也不见你这么黏我，现在真是越来越乖了。”  
“贴着舒服。”弟弟小声说。  
“就想贴着哥哥。”弟弟一边说一边往他怀里挤，“昨天晚上......好舒服的。”

闵玧其动作一顿：“现在跟我聊这个就别想睡午觉了。”  
他的这句话绝非危言耸听。  
“你当然舒服了，舒服得把哥哥的床都尿湿了。”闵玧其舔他的耳朵，“害得哥哥还要偷偷摸摸换床单。”

弟弟听不得这些话，伸手捂他的嘴，不许他继续说。  
闵玧其偏不。  
闵玧其又舔弟弟的掌心，舔得怕痒的弟弟往后缩，往里躲。

田柾国再笨也不会不知道那些东西其实不是尿，但他开不了口，也没底气反驳对方，傻乎乎地又把自己送到了闵玧其嘴边。  
闵玧其跟他接吻，教他回应教他主动。  
田柾国还没游泳就先有了即将溺水的危机感——他伸手去摸闵玧其，大概是从对方的胸口摸到了硬挺的滚烫，他闭着眼睛去拉对方的裤子，“哥哥也舒服。”

弟弟的手欲拒还迎。  
“眼睛睁开。”闵玧其说，弟弟照做。  
他握着弟弟的手去摸自己的阴茎：“慢一点，用力一点。”  
“好大。”弟弟开口，眼神不往下，而是看他的眼睛。  
“嗯，所以以后不要哭。”闵玧其跟他开玩笑。

“以后？”弟弟没明白，一边动手腕一边问。  
闵玧其笑着搂住他，在没有别人的房间里跟他讲悄悄话。  
“哥哥干进去的时候。”


	6. 糖果《妹妹》CH13.

CH13.

结果是磨蹭到快三点才出门。

田柾国被闵玧其弄醒的时候又小小地发了一通脾气，但是闵玧其抱着他好言好语地哄了几句，他就乖乖地张开嘴巴让哥哥亲，亲完还被哥哥揉了揉胸。  
“内裤要换。”田柾国揪着闵玧其的衣摆，小声提醒，“还是湿湿的。”  
闵玧其坐在床边收拾浴巾和泳裤，突然想到了一件很重要的事：“游泳的时候怎么办？”他指了指弟弟有着明显起伏的胸口和昨晚造访过的可爱小缝，“会被人看见的。”

弟弟一只手还在扯内裤，听了这话也愣住了：“......其实还好。”  
“你都答应我了！”弟弟坐起来，“不许反悔。”  
“没反悔，我是在替你操心。”闵玧其皱眉，“是不是被我揉大了？”

田柾国毫不客气地拍他手：“那你还弄。”  
闵玧其却跳过这句话说起别的来：“中午明明是你在弄我，怎么自己偷偷摸摸湿了？”他伸手在弟弟双腿间飞快地摸一把，“其实还好，等会儿去游泳正好换了。”

-

暑假的小区泳池简直是小朋友们的天堂。

闵玧其刚一过去就有点后悔，觉得不该带弟弟过来。弟弟却很兴奋，拍拍他的手臂说要先去更衣室。  
“等会儿。”闵玧其抓住弟弟，“我跟你一起。”  
好在叽叽喳喳闹个不停的小朋友都在旁边那个浅水的儿童游泳池，给成人使用的泳池里没什么人，安安静静的。

小区的更衣室比较简陋，两人迅速换好了泳裤，把换下来的衣服塞进了柜子里。闵玧其取下钥匙圈套在自己手腕上，小声让弟弟站过去些，他好看一看——小小的凹陷并不明显，如果不是有意要看的话应该不会被发现。  
虽然他心里不乐意，却不想弟弟失望，于是什么都没说，抓起浴巾搭在了弟弟肩膀上。

“怎么不说话呀。”弟弟穿着一双人字拖，“啪嗒啪嗒”地走在积了水的瓷砖上。  
闵玧其摇摇头：“没什么。”  
“可是你都不笑。”弟弟停下来，“你是不是不高兴我去游泳？”  
“没有。”闵玧其配合他笑了笑，“就是想弄你。”  
弟弟撅着嘴，大概是猜到他在想什么，抓他的手指说对不起，说没有下次，说就玩一会儿。

闵玧其叹了一口气。  
他们站在昏暗的走廊，空气中是消毒水的味道。  
正前方对着室外的通透明亮，水声和小孩子的笑闹声传了过来——闵玧其亲了弟弟，不带任何一点色情的意味，嘴唇温柔地落在了弟弟的额头。  
“放心去玩，我陪着你。”

田柾国走到池边，身上还搭着那张巨大的浴巾。  
“水冷吗？”他问。  
闵玧其蹲下去摸了摸水，答还好。  
“你先活动活动。”闵玧其转过脸看弟弟，弟弟直勾勾地盯着泳池，蓝幽幽的水晃荡的，好似一路晃进了他的眼睛里。

“好。”弟弟乖乖点头，小心翼翼地站起来活动了几分钟。然后他伸手沾湿了手掌，又用手掌在自己心口轻轻拍，“这样可以吗？”  
“......可以。”闵玧其喉结滚了滚。  
弟弟的胸口有一道自己留下的印子，但弟弟根本不知道。  
他默默移开视线，让弟弟把浴巾递过来。

弟弟的游泳姿势十分优美，不知道是不是以前学过。  
闵玧其把浴巾折叠起来，放在了干净的小板凳上。他很快也活动开身体下了水，不急不忙地游了半圈，然后靠在池边看弟弟。

弟弟是真的很开心。  
游了两个来回以后划水停在他旁边。  
“哥哥。”他抬手抹了把脸上的水，“哥哥怎么不去游？”  
闵玧其笑：“我不是很喜欢。”

弟弟也靠过来，手臂跟他贴着。  
湿漉漉的，但又带着适宜的体温。  
闵玧其按他的肩膀：“你往下一点？”  
“嗯？”弟弟眨眨眼，问为什么。  
闵玧其手指往下滑，若无其事地碰了碰弟弟的软肉：“......不想给别人看。”  
“啊，你吃醋了。”弟弟嘿嘿一笑，乖乖地往下沉了沉。说完便稍稍转过身，在水里用自己的软肉去蹭了闵玧其浸在水里的腰侧，“哥哥。”

闵玧其手掌握成了拳，就像是在聊天气那样云淡风轻地开口：“别蹭，我硬了。”  
“是吗？”弟弟就像是那些不肯好好听话的小朋友，用全然天真的表情看着生气的家长，想要蒙混过关。  
“嗯，真的硬了。”闵玧其低头看弟弟，弟弟又往下沉了沉，只剩脑袋还在水面上。他伸手，弟弟便主动把手递了过来。

哥哥真的好硬。  
弟弟说道。

-

来往的人都好奇地看着那个披着浴巾的男孩。  
男孩长得好看，还在滴水的头发全都被他向后抓了，却一点不显得狼狈。此刻他靠在池边某个躺椅上，身体被浴巾盖住，只露出手臂和小腿以下的部位。他手里拿了根浅豆沙红的冰棍，在嘴前移动了几下，轻轻地吹气。

他对待冰棍的态度很认真。  
反复吹过之后，他把冰棍竖了起来，随即张开嘴巴把冰棍顶端含了进去。  
一开始只是顶端，然后他又把冰棍往里吞了吞，然后扯出来。  
冰棍上沾染了口水，原本的那层白霜都不见了，颜色更加明显。

可能是因为冰棍太冰，他便重复了几次这套动作。  
卖力地吮吸，拿出来的时候再舔嘴唇——

“田柾国！”闵玧其从水里起来，一眼就看到了弟弟。  
他不知道弟弟手里的冰棍是从哪里来的，但弟弟的动作实在太不应该了。他甚至在嫉妒那根冰棍，恨它先拔得头筹，被弟弟那样用唇齿缠绵对待。

弟弟抬手对他挥了挥，换了个方向继续舔冰棍。  
闵玧其几步走过去，挡在弟弟面前，问：“你在干嘛？”  
弟弟仰头看他，眯着眼睛嘴唇红红：“吃，冰，棍。”  
“小兔崽子。”闵玧其捏他鼻子，“有你这么吃冰棍的吗？”

弟弟做出无辜的表情：“那哥哥是怎么吃的？”  
闵玧其接不下话，伸手夺走弟弟的冰棍，“可以了，少吃点凉的。”说完又提着浴巾边往上拉了拉，“遮好，回家了。”  
“好。”弟弟不生气，晃了晃脚丫，让闵玧其把拖鞋递了过来。


	7. 糖果《妹妹》CH14.

CH14.

晚餐时田柾国兴高采烈地和田恬分享了下午游泳的喜悦。  
田恬附和他说了一些话，脸上却满是担忧。  
闵玧其看在眼里也不好说什么，默不作声地吃完饭，帮着收拾了。

晚上田柾国主动找来闵玧其的房间。  
就像是故意要说明什么似的，声音特别大地站在走廊上说，哥哥，哥哥，我想找你借本书。  
闵玧其还没回答呢，田恬就开口了，让田柾国小声点说话。

闵玧其打开门迎来弟弟，弟弟冲他吐了吐舌头，灵活地挤进门来，大大方方地扑在床上。  
闵玧其关门，走过去拍了拍弟弟的屁股：“真是来找我借书的吗？”  
弟弟不回答这个问题，而是侧着脸贴在床单上说原来已经换了床单。

“不然呢？全是你的东西。”闵玧其走到他身边坐下，手指勾着他露出来的裤腰往上提，“裤子，太短了，以后不许穿。”  
弟弟翻过身，看他，嘴里嘟囔说他太霸道。  
“就是霸道。”闵玧其跟弟弟对视，弟弟一开始躲闪他就伸手把人抓了回来，“不想你露给任何人看，只给我看。”

田柾国一下意识到对方可能是在说下午游泳时的事。  
他觉得哥哥这样很可爱，但又觉得这件事不能随随便便答应。  
他张开手要闵玧其把自己抱起来，等真的被抱起来以后就干脆黏在闵玧其身上，说其他的可以偷偷看。

“那现在就是主动投怀送抱给我看啰？”闵玧其问，手掌贴着弟弟的小腿肚摸。  
弟弟却是被摸得舒服了，嘟着嘴巴说要他再捏捏小腿，“游泳游累了。”  
“趴好。”闵玧其把枕头拿过来让他垫在胸前，然后离开了片刻。

闵玧其是出去找了婴儿油。  
婴儿油放在弟弟房里，他之前见过。  
找到婴儿油出来的时候他撞上了田恬，对方吃惊地看着他，张嘴要说什么。  
“小国说游了泳腿酸，我替他按按。”闵玧其主动开口解释，“下午他非要去，我也拦不住。”  
田恬轻轻点头，又问他去没去。

闵玧其谨慎作答：“我在旁边等他，没过去。”  
田恬脸上的惊讶和担忧这才隐去。  
“那我先过去了。”闵玧其冲她笑了笑，又晃了晃手里的婴儿油。  
“玧其。”田恬低声叫他，“谢谢你。”  
闵玧其还是笑，在女人的注视下慢慢走回了房间。

床上。  
田柾国不知道从哪儿翻出来一件闵玧其的T恤，正在往身上套。  
他的脑袋从衣领钻出来，正好看到闵玧其开门进来。

田柾国把衣服往下拉了拉，长长的袖子把他的手掌都遮了起来。  
他举起手，模仿幽灵的动作。  
墙壁上是他的影子。

“傻死了。”闵玧其逗他，又问他是不是太冷，所以才会加衣服。  
“不——是——呀——”弟弟跪在床上甩袖子，“哥哥，你看像不像鬼？”  
闵玧其配合他点头说像。  
弟弟乐了，开开心心地趴了回去。

-

闵玧其的按摩根本不讲究手法，他在手心倒了些婴儿油，合掌捂热之后就摸上了弟弟的小腿。  
“洗澡了吗？”他问。  
弟弟点头说洗得可干净了，为了证明还在自己胳膊上闻了闻，说好香好香。  
闵玧其让他老实趴着，又倒了些油去另一条腿上。

“这个力度可以吗？”  
闵玧其顺着小腿肚来回捏，一边捏一边问。  
“舒服啊。”弟弟眯着眼睛像是快要睡着。  
过几秒又说哥哥可以再重一些。

最后闵玧其拿卫生纸替他擦干净剩下的婴儿油，自己也去洗了手。  
弟弟换了姿势趴，身上那条短裤不光短，裤口还很宽，弟弟那么一动，直接把屁股都露了出来。

闵玧其觉得弟弟真是过于放心了。  
闵玧其关门上锁，轻手轻脚地走了过去。  
弟弟呼吸平缓，像是睡着了。  
闵玧其伸手，顺着裤口往里摸，手指推起内裤摸屁股。然后往前摸小缝，摸有点干涩的小缝。

但没摸几下闵玧其就发现干涩是因为小缝闭合得太紧，他拿手指插过去，其实里面已经湿润泛滥。闵玧其不说话，加了根手指一起玩弟弟的阴蒂。  
弟弟开始喘气开始哼，接着弟弟夹了夹腿，转了过来。  
虽然弟弟还是闭着眼睛，表情却是已经动了情。

“小国前面硬这里也硬。”闵玧其看着弟弟隆起的那块，干脆抱起弟弟的腿，让他把腿分开夹在自己身侧。他把人往自己的方向拖了拖，床单也跟着一起跑。  
这条裤子还是给了他方便。  
闵玧其再次把手伸进裤口，准确地捏住了小小尖尖的阴蒂。  
“没摸几下呢，怎么又开始流水？”他笑着问弟弟，抓过搭在床边的浴巾垫在了弟弟屁股下面。

还是要记得小声再小声。  
田柾国打定主意要心安理得地扮演哑巴。  
他在浴巾上蹭屁股，希望闵玧其能像那天那样伸手指轻轻插，而不是一直捏着阴蒂让他不上不下的。

闵玧其拿纸，看到了还没收起来的婴儿油。  
他觉得好笑，问弟弟为什么会有婴儿油。  
弟弟这下才开口，解释说去年冬天太干，所以买了婴儿油回来用。  
“哦。”闵玧其意味深长地哦一声，“以后能用的机会应该还有很多。”

弟弟听到这句话，突然睁开了眼睛。  
弟弟的眼睛含羞，亮晶晶水汪汪的。  
“以后？什么以后？”  
闵玧其出其不意地放了手指去肉穴口，试探着推入指尖：“以后插不进去的时候。”  
“你这里好小好小——”他一边说一边还要低头认真看，“放两根手指就紧绷到不行，害我根本不敢用别的。”  
“其实还有点肿，真是不经操。”

田柾国这才反应过来现在是真的被看光了。  
天花板上亮着灯，把他照得浑身发烫。  
他想要推开闵玧其的脑袋，身体却不听使唤地让双腿往中间夹——

闵玧其轻轻吹气，“夹哥哥是因为想要了吗？”  
弟弟的那声“嗯”轻不可闻。


	8. 糖果《妹妹》CH15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的几章都有好那个好那个的片段

CH15.

不光是黑暗，其实光明也滋生勇气。  
田柾国手往下摸，摸到闵玧其的耳朵捏了捏。  
闵玧其推他的腿，他便乖乖把两腿分开。

裤子还是太碍事了。  
闵玧其替弟弟脱掉裤子，掀起内裤裤裆处的小小布片，然后尝试着靠近。  
他想，弟弟应该猜不到自己要做什么，不然不会这么安静这么乖。

闵玧其的鼻尖抵着弟弟湿软的阴唇蹭，趁对方还没反应过来，伸出舌头舔了舔还没躲回去的阴蒂。  
“啊！”弟弟轻声叫。  
又问那是什么。  
闵玧其掰着他的腿根继续舔，舔得阴蒂红肿发硬。  
“你说这是什么？这是哥哥的舌头。”

弟弟推他说脏，只是动作是两套，手在推而腿在夹。  
闵玧其笑了笑，说你不是洗了澡吗？洗了澡就不脏。  
可是......弟弟犹犹豫豫的，话说了一半就小声开始叫。他声音软，没叫几声就不好意思地抓过枕头压在脸上，这样一来，那叫声就显得更加诱人了。

闵玧其也没做的太过分，把人逗得起了兴致便停下来。  
弟弟移开了枕头看他，“......没了吗？”  
“没了。”闵玧其假装严肃，“时间不早了，你该回去睡觉了。”  
弟弟气短，“......不睡。”  
“不睡要干嘛？”闵玧其问他，“你不困，哥哥困了。”说完倒真是像模像样地站起来要去开门。

“哥哥！”弟弟撒娇一样地喊住他，“你过来嘛。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其转过去，弟弟便起身抱住了他，嘴巴撅着要他亲。  
傻子才会拒绝投怀送抱。  
闵玧其亲他，跟他亲密无间地交换呼吸交换唾液。  
弟弟似乎并不介意自己的嘴巴刚刚做过什么——闵玧其尝着弟弟软哒哒的舌头，免不得要想到下午泳池边的那一幕——不是冰棍是自己该多好。

闵玧其这么想，也这么说了。  
只是他的话更为委婉，不过弟弟听懂了。

-

田柾国趴在闵玧其的双腿之间，闭着眼，只张嘴。  
要放下廉耻心需要足够的勇气和动力，这两样他恰好都有。

其实在闵玧其舔他的时候他就已经想好了，以后要是有机会的话，他也要这么舔回去。  
哥哥对他好，对他一万分的好，他能还回去的，也是等量的好。  
田柾国小心翼翼地伸舌头，碰一下就听到了闵玧其的笑声。  
“别笑啊。”他拍了一下闵玧其的大腿，“你好讨厌。”

闵玧其忍住笑，稍稍地挺腰，“好，我不笑，你继续。”  
他看出来这个小家伙有贼心没贼胆，一定要有个什么推动剂才肯大大方方地做接下来的事。  
于是他伸手，握着自己那根往前凑，用湿漉漉的头去描绘弟弟的唇。

“啊。”弟弟往后一躲，但很快又乖乖趴了回去，把嘴巴张得更大了。  
“我进去了？”闵玧其问，只是问，问话的同时就已经把东西送了进去。  
弟弟的嘴巴很软，和之前尝起来时是一样的软。  
但是嘴巴更热了，他送进去一个头就觉得快要融化。

“就像吃冰棍那样。”闵玧其提点道，“你含一下。”  
弟弟说不清楚话，可能是答了好。  
弟弟合拢上下两片嘴唇，用力吸。  
闵玧其骂了句脏话。

而当弟弟伸手捧住他那根，开始手口并用卖力服务的时候，闵玧其终于理解弟弟之前为什么会用枕头盖住脸了......因为实在是太他妈爽了。  
弟弟还是闭着眼，一副不想面对的样子。  
闵玧其东摸西摸找到了自己扔在一边的手机，分开腿对着弟弟拍摄。他一想到下个月开学没办法每天看到弟弟就难受，硬得难受，心里也软得难受。

弟弟浑然不觉自己现在是被闵玧其拍入了镜头。  
他睫毛微颤，像是埋怨，小声说了句怎么还不射。  
闵玧其停止拍摄，笑着开口，“要做就做完，不带你这样做到一半就不管的。”  
“那你刚刚也是这样啊。”弟弟振振有词，一边说一边坐了起来，“我就不管。”  
闵玧其不跟他讲道理，按着他的头往下压，“乖，快给我舔出来。”

-

实际上，闵玧其要提前一周去学校报到。  
在正式开始大学生活之前，还有为期一周的军训等着他。  
闵玧其越想越觉得时间可贵，拒绝了狐朋狗友的邀约每天都专心陪弟弟。只是拒绝了太多次也不好，所以偶尔还是会征求弟弟的意思，把人带出去一起玩。

他们在电玩城碰面。  
闵玧其带着田柾国从侧边的直达电梯去了顶层。电梯门一开，就听到各式各样的游戏声，裹着烟味一起扑面而来。  
“好多人。”田柾国一边说一边勾上了闵玧其的手臂。  
闵玧其有些诧异，但什么都没说。他带着弟弟去了服务台换游戏币，刚换好转身，就遇上了郑号锡。

“来啦。”郑号锡同他们打招呼，随即便注意到了两人挽在一起的手，他伸手揉了揉田柾国的头发，“你这么黏你哥啊？等你哥开学了怎么办。”  
闵玧其打断他的话，“你别哪壶不开提哪壶——他们呢？”  
“已经玩上了。”郑号锡指了个方向，“好像是在比赛赛车吧。”说完便热情地拉走了田柾国，“走走走，别理你哥，我带你去玩新出的游戏。”

田柾国突然就被拉走了，扭头看着闵玧其满是无奈。  
郑号锡笑着把他的头扭回来，“别看啦，你哥又不会跑。”  
“可是......”田柾国刚起了个头，剩下的话便吞回了肚子里。前面站着金硕珍，见他过来金硕珍招了招手，又把手里的棒棒糖分了一根给他，“来来来，刚刚在娃娃机里夹出来的。”

田柾国分到一根蜜桃汽水味的棒棒糖，他伸手抠了抠纸棒，“现在还能夹出来这个么？”  
“对呀。”金硕珍答，又逗他让他说谢谢哥哥。  
田柾国捏着棒棒糖，不情不愿地说了那句谢谢哥哥。

闵玧其很快就跟了上来，不动声色把田柾国揽了过去。  
田柾国头天晚上才剪了指甲，这会儿无论如何都没办法将包装纸的边缘抠起来。他低头弄得认真，右手弄完换左手，最后棒棒糖被闵玧其拿了过去，对方一边跟朋友聊天，一边把包装纸扯了下来，“张嘴。”  
“谢谢哥哥。”田柾国把棒棒糖含进去，接着顺势就把下巴搁在了闵玧其的肩膀上，津津有味地吃糖顺便听他们商量说稍后要分组比赛。

金硕珍抬手捏了捏田柾国的脸，“下次也这么谢谢我。”  
田柾国鼓着脸还没说话，下一秒闵玧其直接挥开了金硕珍的手。


	9. 糖果《妹妹》CH16.

CH16.

电玩城乌烟瘴气，但田柾国兴致很高。  
除了郑号锡和金硕珍还有好多他记不住名字的男男女女领着他，一会儿玩这个，一会儿玩那个。他们一群人晃了一大圈，正好最里面的赛车机器空出来几台，便有人提议说要不要比赛开车。

这话刚说完，其他人就因为开车的另一层含义笑出了声。  
田柾国不明所以，捧场地跟着笑，笑着笑着才偷偷去问旁边的郑号锡到底是在笑什么。  
郑号锡起初没听清楚，把耳朵凑近了些让田柾国再说一遍。  
田柾国说了，他笑得更开心：“弟弟不知道开车是什么意思吗？”  
田柾国无辜摇头。  
“开车啊......”郑号锡若有所思，“开车就是搞颜色的意思。”

一头雾水的田柾国觉得太难懂，正好看到闵玧其过来，便迎上去问他哥哥。  
“哥哥，开车是搞颜色吗？”  
声音没有压很低，旁边的人也都听到了。  
闵玧其脸色变了又变，最后捏着他的耳朵让他别听其他人瞎说。

他们用手心手背的方式分成了两组。  
规则简单，两两比赛，那一组赢得多，晚上吃饭就不给钱。  
反正都是出来玩，谁也没意见。  
田柾国没跟闵玧其分到一组，被金硕珍领走了。但等金硕珍坐上机器比赛的时候，他又自觉跑去找他哥，靠在他哥身后偷偷摸他哥哥的背。

闵玧其扭头跟弟弟说痒，弟弟却像没听见似的，自顾自地伸出手指在他背上轻挠轻画。  
闵玧其被勾得不行，整个背都绷直了。  
“小国乖，别闹。”他抓着弟弟的手，弟弟就用另一只手继续。  
“不听话是吧？”闵玧其半开玩笑半警告地稍稍用力，“不听话我回家收拾你。”

弟弟的鼻尖蹭过他的脖子，说：“有本事哥哥就在这里收拾我。”  
摆明了是挑衅。  
闵玧其沉默片刻，然后突然开口：“要去厕所是吗？我领你去。”  
“啊？”弟弟一脸震惊，“我没有——”  
“走了。”闵玧其不容他多说，抓着他的手就去了厕所。

-

电玩城的厕所不分男女。  
三个单独的小门，门被刷成了时下流行的牛油果色。

闵玧其拉着弟弟去了最里面的那个，也不管旁边会不会有人看到，进去以后第一件事就是锁门。跟其他公共场所的厕所比起来这里不算太脏，但也绝不干净。  
闵玧其想做的事被环境限制，自动筛选过去一大部分，剩下的就是小打小闹。  
“有本事你现在就乖乖让我收拾。”闵玧其挡在门边，看着弟弟开口说道。

“我是开玩笑的。”弟弟说得不够真心，当然，闵玧其也没把这话当成实话。  
闵玧其点头，嘴里的话却是另一个要求：“自己把衣服撩起来。”  
弟弟说不好，却还是慢吞吞地伸手撩了。

闵玧其看着弟弟胸口一个个红痕笑了笑，脑中突然冒出一个念头，要是再长大一些，他是不是还可以把东西插在弟弟软乳中间玩呢？  
“我错了嘛。”弟弟根本不知道惩罚是什么，道歉的速度倒是很快。  
闵玧其又让弟弟蹲下。  
他发现自己就不该有任何相关的联想，哪怕先前的想法在短期内得不到实现，可他有有了备选方案。他抿着嘴解开了皮带，牛仔裤往下，内裤往下，然后让弟弟伸手抓住。  
“挺胸。”他知道自己恶劣。

阴茎在滑过弟弟乳尖后不久就越来越硬。  
闵玧其握着柱体操弟弟的乳尖，看弟弟的皮肤弄上湿滑的黏液。  
“乖，不要躲。”闵玧其吞了吞口水，继续那个动作还要问弟弟爽不爽。  
弟弟喊痒，垂着眼睛看，长长的睫毛一抖一抖。

“我问你爽不爽。”闵玧其拿龟头绕着弟弟立起来的乳尖打转，“从上到下都快被哥哥操透了，是不是？”  
“是。”弟弟闭着眼睛轻声哼，“右边也要呀。”  
于是闵玧其笑着去操弟弟的右边乳尖：“还有呢？还有什么地方要哥哥？”  
弟弟的胸口起起伏伏，张开嘴巴说这里也要。

天真也邪恶。

-

回去的时候比赛进行到倒数第二轮。  
最后一轮留给了刚才偷溜的兄弟俩。

“去厕所去那么久，到底是在干嘛？”朋友调侃道，眼睛不老实地在闵玧其和田柾国身上来回看。  
“他嫌闷，我领他出去透了透气。”闵玧其手里还拿着一瓶刚买的饮料，看起来倒是挺有说服力。

郑号锡把田柾国拉走传授开赛车的小窍门，洋洋洒洒讲了一大堆却发现对方根本没再认真听。  
“我们就差你一个了。”郑号锡拍他的肩膀，“你赢了我们就赢了。我刚才跟你说的那些，你记住了吗？”  
田柾国这才回过神来：“什么？哥你再说一次吧。”  
“这都能走神。”郑号锡无奈地笑了笑，“行，那我再说一次。”

投币，选车。  
田柾国很快选好自己的座驾，只等一声令下。  
他随机到樱花大道这个地图，白天模式，但弯道特别多。  
田柾国转头看了看闵玧其，对方也正好看他，他便笑笑，脚已经踩在油门上准备出发。

最后一轮比赛很精彩。  
两个人咬得很紧，看不出明显的胜负。

田柾国虽然不常玩这个，但上手很快，第二圈的时候故意放慢了一些速度，借机撞向闵玧其的车尾之后一脚油门超了过去。  
闵玧其专注地看着屏幕，在通过S弯以后有样学样地把田柾国的车逼到了最边上。  
围观的朋友们都在起哄，开玩笑说没想到兄弟俩谁也不肯让谁。

“那我还是愿意让他的。”闵玧其笑着说，又故意找了机会放水。  
“糟糕，这下是追不上了。”  
跟他同组的朋友拍他的肩，“闵玧其你故意的吧？”  
“没有。”闵玧其松开方向盘回头，“刚才没注意。再说现在是打成平局......你们要挑人再来一局吗？”

再比赛车好像挺没意思。  
于是决赛便定为了射击游戏。  
不过距离晚饭还有很长一段时间，也不是除了赛车就没别的东西玩，所以大家各自散开，约好五点的时候再战最后一局。


	10. 糖果《妹妹》CH18.

CH18.

直到在大排档坐下，郑号锡脑子里还是之前无意间看到的画面。  
他和田柾国配合的很好，甚至差一点刷新那台跳舞机上的高分记录。  
两个人握住手撞了撞肩，他只觉得对方的手又小又软。随后田柾国跳了下去，跑去闵玧其身边要水喝。郑号锡下意识地看过去，刚好看到田柾国仰着头喝水，又抓起T恤的下摆擦了擦额头的汗水——当然下一秒他就被闵玧其拉过去了，闵玧其给了他湿巾，让他好好擦汗。  
但郑号锡看到了。  
看到了田柾国衣服下的身体。

田柾国露出来的小腹平坦。  
田柾国露出来的腰肢纤细。  
郑号锡不敢再想别的，转身去了洗手间。

-

夏天的大排档卖得最好的自然是小龙虾和啤酒。  
田柾国在剥第一个小龙虾的时候被戳到了手，可怜兮兮地含着手指头吮吸了好一会儿，然后默默把一次性手套和剩下的半边小龙虾都推得远远的，再也不想碰。

“我给你剥吧。”闵玧其不忍心骂他笨，便把盘子摆到自己面前，剥好一个放一个，一边剥还不忘一边参与朋友们的聊天。  
临近开学，这些人嘴里念叨着的自然是对大学生活的期盼。  
要去外地读书的那几个现在就在约寒假的聚会，而留在本地的则是互相打趣说经常见面容易互相厌倦。

“......所以说闵玧其肯定是最后脱单的那个。”  
话题不知怎么回事落在了闵玧其头上。  
闵玧其极为淡定地把刚剥出来的虾肉往盘子上放，又跟田柾国说沾点汤汁再吃。  
“怎么说？”他抬头，“突然关心我的个人问题，你对我有想法啊？”

几个人嘻嘻哈哈。  
“谁敢对你有想法啊？我们只是在讨论。”  
“像你这种眼里只有弟弟的人怎么可能找到女朋友？”  
“除非人家不介意。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“那就不用担心了。”  
田柾国吃虾的动作一顿，又听闵玧其说他已经有女朋友了。

“左手还是右手啊？”  
对面那人口无遮拦地开玩笑。  
闵玧其的左手在桌子下面捏了捏田柾国的大腿，不说话。  
田柾国的脸红了红，起身说要去拿瓶饮料。  
闵玧其拉他，“过来。”  
田柾国以为是不让他喝冰可乐，刚要开口解释，结果闵玧其的呼吸带着酒气喷在他的耳朵上，让他以为自己产生了幻觉——

“妹妹是我的女朋友，对不对？”

-

田柾国被妹妹和女朋友弄得脑袋晕晕。  
晕到他没空管闵玧其要少抽烟少喝酒。

散场的时候十一点，闵玧其仗着大家都喝了不少也不会关注，正大光明地把弟弟搂在怀里逗。  
他们一群人排着队在路边拦车，有一辆空车拦一辆空车，显得井然有序。  
闵玧其埋着头去亲弟弟的脖子，亲完又说浑话。想干你，想操你，想日你，什么都说。  
弟弟不好挣开，乖乖站在那里被他调戏。

“今天晚上吃了多少冰粥啊？”闵玧其问。  
“两碗。”弟弟还是怕被他凶，报了数还要解释说其实冰粥没有太冰，只是因为甜甜的才会喜欢吃。  
“两碗......”闵玧其喃喃道，“吃了两碗那是不是要帮哥哥弄两次啊妹妹？”  
弟弟的耳朵特别烫，闵玧其的嘴唇碰上去就能感受到。

“不是妹妹呀，是弟弟。”弟弟说得很没底气，“是弟弟。”  
闵玧其笑着碰他耳朵：“可是女朋友只能是妹妹，不是弟弟。”  
弟弟左顾而言其他，“下午弄过一次了。”  
是了，在电玩城的厕所里确实已经弄过一次。

“跟哥哥还这么斤斤计较，太不乖了。”闵玧其回忆起下午的小隔间，他其实没想弄别的，都是弟弟红着脸要用嘴巴碰，碰一碰他就忍不住插了进去，射的时候他没控制住，弄在了弟弟脸上，好在弟弟不嫌弃，仰着脸让他都擦干净了。  
当时他说什么来着，好像是让弟弟下次乖乖都咽下去。

想到这里闵玧其就觉得裤子绷得难受了。  
他双手往下滑，隔着衣服掌住弟弟的腰：“晚上让哥哥干进去好不好？痛的话哥哥就慢一点，或者戴套。哥哥太想进去了，乖。”  
说着还要往前顶。  
“妹妹是不是听哥哥说这些会湿啊？可惜哥哥摸不到。”闵玧其在弟弟耳边喘粗气，“乖，一会儿上车就先帮哥哥打出来好不好？”

“嘿！”  
金硕珍以为闵玧其喝醉了，走过来要扶他。  
“你一个人能行吗？要不要我把你哥送回去？”  
田柾国知道闵玧其没醉，就是故意的。于是他顺着金硕珍说的点了点头，“好啊，那麻烦哥哥了。”

-

闵忠哲和田恬晚上有应酬还没回家。  
闵玧其觉得要装醉真是太累了，他被金硕珍甩去床上，又听着金硕珍跟着田柾国下楼接了水喝。  
可惜他要维系醉酒的人设，不然肯定立刻把人扫地出门。

“那我就先走了，你锁好门。”  
好不容易等到金硕珍道别，闵玧其立刻从床上坐了起来。  
大门一开一合，闵玧其站在二楼的走廊上，“田柾国，躲是没有用的，还不快点上来。”

弟弟穿着人字拖，啪嗒啪嗒露出头来。  
“快。”闵玧其催他。  
“不来。”弟弟缓缓摇头，“你又想欺负我。”  
“不欺负你。”闵玧其趴在栏杆上笑，笑累了又抓着栏杆坐了下去，“你生气了？”

弟弟移动到楼梯口，往上走了几步。  
“我不是生气。”他结结巴巴，“是，是你太过分了。”  
闵玧其耐心跟他掰扯：“对不起，我喝醉了。”  
啪嗒啪嗒的声音又快又急，弟弟跑上二楼，站在他面前用脚踢他，说什么你才没喝醉，你就是欺负人。  
闵玧其伸手抓住他的脚腕，凑过去亲他的小腿，说：“对不起，哥哥错了，哥哥太过分。”

弟弟面色稍缓。  
“但哥哥说的都是实话。”闵玧其低头，让弟弟也看，“一路上都这样，我快难受死了。”  
“那你就难受死吧。”弟弟脚腕被他抓着还不服输，“非要在外面说那样的话，害我......”说到这里却是意识到了什么，突然闭上嘴。  
闵玧其一下想通，主动帮他补全了那一句，“害我们宝贝也难受了，对不对？”


	11. 糖果《妹妹》CH19.

CH19.

其实闵玧其的逻辑没有错。  
田柾国的生气或是不好意思都是他那些话的附加效果。  
他也不知道为什么自己随便听一些就会忍不住要夹腿，而夹腿没用，夹腿只会让他更空虚更不舒服。在大排档的时候还好，哥哥给他剥小龙虾他就乖乖吃，吃完以后走出去，风好像都是热的，又湿又热地吹过来也散不开。  
后来哥哥从后面抱着他，说色色的话，还亲他。  
内裤里不听话的东西就好像是一颗过分成熟饱满的橘子，一根针就能戳到它水流不止。

出租车里他和哥哥坐在后排，副驾驶是哥哥的朋友金硕珍。  
哥哥不依不饶地拉他的手，又把他往身边拉拢了。  
他的手掌下是哥哥跳动的那东西，全程都没认真听金硕珍到底是说了些什么。

现在他居高临下地看着哥哥，心里却在希望哥哥能快一点行动。  
不要光是嘴上说。  
至少要把他拉下去抱在怀里，摸一摸才好。

很快闵玧其就那么做了。  
他拉了拉田柾国的脚腕，说，你坐下。  
弟弟跪坐在地板上，眨着眼睛凑过来要他亲。  
闵玧其抱着弟弟，“腿分开，骑在哥哥身上。”

他掀起弟弟的T恤，去咬下午被自己龟头狠狠操弄过的乳尖。  
弟弟抱着他的头，像是要哭，“哥哥轻一点。”  
说着却用腿把他夹得更紧更用力，浑圆的屁股就压在他的裤裆上摇。  
“哥哥很轻了。”闵玧其叹气，“那哥哥舔，舔几下好吗？”  
弟弟屁股扭得更厉害，“不舔，不要舔。”  
闵玧其快被他逼疯，左右两边囫囵舔湿润了，把人推进了旁边的厕所。

-

二楼的厕所有个小露台，安装着一扇打开角度有限的磨砂玻璃。  
闵玧其让田柾国抓着露台边缘，嘴里说着下流话，然后拉拉链。  
现在弟弟屁股翘着终于让他看清楚——在足够亮的光线下，弟弟湿了的裤裆说明了一切。

于是他又有些吃味。  
金硕珍注意到了吗？在他躺在二楼卧室的时候，那家伙是不是看到了。

弟弟还是不太懂，毫无章法地站在那里夹腿蹭，蹭自己柔软的腿肉也蹭湿透了的布料。  
闵玧其垮着裤子，掏出阴茎去拍弟弟的屁股，说他好湿又说他好骚。  
闵玧其看着磨砂玻璃，心想要是把弟弟压在上面操，弟弟鼓起来的乳肉是不是就直接贴在上面形成暧昧的马赛克图画。他等不下去，把弟弟的裤子往下拉。  
内裤贴得有点紧，他拉了两次才成功。

田柾国哭，因为害羞也因为害怕。  
他以为闵玧其真的会像之前在马路边上说的那样对他做那些事。  
可他真的太想要了，闵玧其的手指还在边缘上摸，他就忍不住要主动晃着屁股去找，想要找到对方的手指往里面吞。

“不急。”闵玧其看到田柾国这样就又想逗他了。  
“我爸和阿姨不会那么快回来。”闵玧其贴着弟弟的耳朵边舔边说，“我们有的是时间。”  
他的手指轻而易举拨开那两片湿湿滑滑贴在一起的阴唇，指腹按在阴蒂上揉磨：“要好好学，哥哥在认真教你。等哥哥去读大学了，你晚上想要，就这么做。”  
弟弟摇头，说要哥哥。  
“那哥哥晚上偷偷回来摸妹妹吗？”闵玧其觉得弟弟实在可爱，“现在是只要哥哥的手指，那以后是不是要含着哥哥的东西才能睡啊？”

顺着阴蒂往后，湿透了的指尖插进了软湿的小穴里。  
闵玧其的手指越陷越深，沉迷着，被软肉裹着吸。  
他硬起来的阴茎在弟弟的屁股上蹭，手指开始加速。他知道弟弟受不了这个，没弄多久就用手掌接住了那些从弟弟穴道涌出来的黏液。

闵玧其顺手把那些黏液抹在了弟弟的大腿上。  
“流了好多。”  
“这么喜欢哥哥吗？”  
“哥哥也喜欢你。”  
闵玧其又往下拉了拉自己的裤子，抵着那小小的口把自己的龟头插进去一点。他问弟弟舒不舒服，弟弟说舒服。

穴口很紧，闵玧其也只敢插那么一点。  
他轻轻推，被穴口附近的肉夹得快射。  
“......算了。”闵玧其跟自己妥协，其实进去的那部分已经被安抚了。  
“等你大一点吧。”他搂住弟弟的腰，“哥哥插你腿，乖，这次要夹紧一些。”

-

闵玧其射出来的时候田恬正好来敲门。  
两个人还保持先前的动作抱在一起，前面那个屁股光溜溜，屁股上和腿间全是可疑的白色浊液；后面那个虽然没把裤子脱完但也没好到哪里去——“幸好已经射了，不然会被吓软。”  
闵玧其低声说，接着清了清嗓子转头向着门外，“阿姨，我们在。”

田恬也是奇怪了。  
她和闵忠哲回了家，客厅灯开着，二楼却是一片黑。  
她叫着田柾国的名字上楼，却发现一片黑暗中厕所的灯亮着。她心里涌起各式各样不好的猜测，最后还是压住了好奇心走过去先敲了敲门。

“小国呢？他也......”田恬很想开门看，声音焦急。  
“他在。”闵玧其一边说一边抓过旁边的花洒打开了，“他说要洗澡，刚进来就说有虫子，要我进来帮忙——”为了增加可信度他还抬脚用拖鞋大力地踩了踩地面，“好了，已经死了。”  
田恬为自己的猜测在心里道歉。

闵玧其把花洒递给田柾国，“乖，把澡洗了，一会儿我给你送礼物。”  
田柾国看着他，后知后觉地不好意思，“哥哥，你要不要弄一下。”  
“来不及了，但应该看不出来。”闵玧其让他安心，亲了亲以后整理好自己的衣服，“我出去了，你好好洗澡。”视线有意无意往他腿间瞟。  
田柾国点点头，转过去把脱在地上的裤子捡了起来。

门外的田恬还没走，闵玧其打起精神应付，“阿姨，我爸呢？”  
“在楼下切西瓜呢。”田恬将闵玧其上下打量，她总觉得不太对却挑不出毛病来。  
“啊，那我一会儿也去吃几片。”闵玧其笑了笑，拉着自己弄湿的T恤下摆抖了抖，“我先回去换身衣服。没想到小国胆子那么小，蟑螂都怕。”  
田恬也笑了笑，“可能是随我吧。”


	12. 糖果《妹妹》CH20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越凰了，害！

CH20.

闵玧其早上是被弟弟弄醒的。  
弟弟趴在他身上，看他醒了就坐起来一些，手按在他的身上笑着前后晃屁股。  
“大清早的......”闵玧其捏捏弟弟的大腿，“闲不住是吧？”  
“逗你嘛。”弟弟翻身下去，坐在床边，“他们出去了哦，我们今天吃什么。”

闵玧其还没怎么清醒，坐起来愣了好一会儿。  
弟弟在旁边自顾自地点菜，“我想吃烤肉，还想吃上次的冷面，其实火锅也不错。”  
“真贪心。”闵玧其揉揉他的头发，下床去把窗帘拉开了。  
窗外阳光灿烂，迫不及待地填满了房间。  
闵玧其在床边活动片刻，“你起来很久了吗？”

弟弟点头，“妈妈走的时候把我叫醒了。”  
“留了早饭，但说要晚上才回来。”弟弟说完按了按肚子。  
闵玧其以为他是在表达自己饿了，结果弟弟语不惊人死不休——“哥哥，我那个......又来了。”

这次倒是没再用麻烦的棉条。  
田柾国拉着闵玧其的手去摸自己的肚子，“有点不舒服，鼓鼓的。”  
“去把袜子穿上。”闵玧其看到他光着脚就来气，“说了不能着凉，你都当耳旁风是吧？”  
“我热嘛。”田柾国说，脚丫子抬了抬，“这样踩在地板上很凉快。”

闵玧其不理他，转身开衣柜找了双棉袜出来。  
田柾国看见了倒是自觉去床边坐着，抬着脚让他哥帮忙穿。  
“小麻烦精。”闵玧其蹲下去，拿湿巾擦过弟弟的脚，这才把袜子套了上去。  
“你拖鞋呢？”他又问。  
田柾国手一指，“在我房间里。”  
闵玧其任劳任怨替他把拖鞋也拿了过来，觉得不解气便把人按在床上轻揍了一顿屁股，这才下楼吃早饭。

-

隔天就是闵玧其去学校报道的日子，两个人商量以后觉得最后一天共有的假期都不出门，于是中午点了烤肉，等送来以后自己架着平底锅烤熟了吃。  
两个人挤在厨房里，架子上是肉和生菜，另一边则摆着酱料。  
五花肉被煎出了多余的油分，包裹在生菜里吃起来格外爽口。  
田柾国一口一个，同时肩负起喂食闵玧其的重任。

只不过烤肉的油烟味太重，吃完这一顿之后两个人分别去洗了澡。  
田柾国只把头发吹得半干就不想动了，窝在闵玧其床上属于他的老地方，顺便把另一个枕头抱进了自己怀里。  
闵玧其洗完澡出来还以为田柾国睡着了，不想吵到他便小心翼翼地上了床。没想到他刚躺下，弟弟就转了过来，右脚抬起来压在他的腿上说想要。

闵玧其轻拍他的腿，“要什么要，快睡。”  
“你现在是特殊时期，等过去了再说。”闵玧其哄道。  
拉着窗帘的房间有着暧昧的暖光。  
弟弟不依不饶往他怀里钻，拉他的手往腿中间夹，嘴里急切地嘟囔着要摸要碰。  
“不可以。”闵玧其拒绝了弟弟，想把手抽出来却被那双腿夹得更紧了。

弟弟嘟着嘴骂他是小气鬼，推着他压在他身上蹭，可怜巴巴地问哥哥是不是不喜欢我了。  
“不是不喜欢——”闵玧其盯着弟弟，认输了，“那就摸摸前面好吗？”  
弟弟摇头。  
“摸前面也一样的。”闵玧其亲他，“哥哥帮你打出来，好不好？肯定也很舒服的。”

-

闵玧其把弟弟的内裤稍微往下拉了拉，弟弟的阴茎已经硬了，伸手一握，前端都是湿漉漉的。  
“要慢一点还是快一点？”闵玧其手掌握住，把那根卡在虎口处上下磨，“好久都没弄过这里了对不对？”  
弟弟咬着下唇轻轻哼，“哥哥的手好大。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“那要慢一点还是快一点？”  
“快、快一点。”弟弟抓着他的手臂，“别按那里。”  
“按那里最舒服了。”闵玧其指腹紧贴着小孔揉，“我们小国真的很湿。哪里都湿，哪里都好。”

弟弟皱着眉像在忍耐，嘴里的呻吟断断续续。  
“哥、哥哥......”弟弟闭着眼睛去找他的嘴唇，亲到以后还不满意，“我，我这么好，哥哥怎么不进来？”  
“过几天好不好？”闵玧其稍微放缓了手里的速度，“过几天等哥哥回家。”

自从打开潘多拉的魔盒后，田柾国就没怎么抚弄前面那根。  
他以为自己可能会不喜欢，然而闵玧其温热的手掌一靠近，他就情不自禁地凑上去要求更近。  
他脑子里是每一次和闵玧其黏糊在一起的碎片记忆，它们揉作一团被吻点燃，炸开成一朵朵巨大的烟花，然后坠落。

闵玧其伸手拿来纸巾，替弟弟把小腹上和自己手上沾到的精液都擦干净。  
“这次好浓。”他说。  
弟弟用手挡着脸缓了一会儿，等他洗完手回来又缠上来，说哥哥我好想要，说哥哥我湿透了。  
“不好。”闵玧其依然选择拒绝。  
可弟弟不懂放弃，一手摸进闵玧其的衣服里，往上按在他的胸口轻轻揉，“哥哥......求你了。”

闵玧其被弟弟弄得起火，实在是忍不下去。  
“你就那么想被哥哥操吗？”他贴着弟弟的耳朵问。  
“对啊。”弟弟仰头承认了，“我难受，哥哥操进来我就不会难受了。”  
闵玧其捂住他的嘴巴，“哥哥不想闯红灯。”  
弟弟一愣，“什么？”  
“趴着，我去拿东西。”

之前的婴儿油终于派上用场。  
弟弟蜷着腿坐在床上，脸还是很红。  
他嘴巴动了动，“哥哥......我去换了棉条。”  
他后知后觉反应过来是要做什么，紧张期待，却也害怕。

“唔。”闵玧其开口，“不是让你趴好吗？”  
口气有点凶。  
弟弟可能是被吓到，乖乖地褪下裤子趴了下去。  
“屁股抬起来，乖。”闵玧其在手心挤上了些许婴儿油，轻轻握了握，然后用右手中指在掌心裹了裹。这是各种意义上的第一次，他怕弄疼弟弟，小心翼翼地用指尖碰了碰。  
“可以吗？”他再一次确定。  
弟弟回过头来看他，手臂遮住了嘴巴，接着点头。


	13. 糖果《妹妹》CH20.

CH20.

闵玧其早上是被弟弟弄醒的。  
弟弟趴在他身上，看他醒了就坐起来一些，手按在他的身上笑着前后晃屁股。  
“大清早的......”闵玧其捏捏弟弟的大腿，“闲不住是吧？”  
“逗你嘛。”弟弟翻身下去，坐在床边，“他们出去了哦，我们今天吃什么。”

闵玧其还没怎么清醒，坐起来愣了好一会儿。  
弟弟在旁边自顾自地点菜，“我想吃烤肉，还想吃上次的冷面，其实火锅也不错。”  
“真贪心。”闵玧其揉揉他的头发，下床去把窗帘拉开了。  
窗外阳光灿烂，迫不及待地填满了房间。  
闵玧其在床边活动片刻，“你起来很久了吗？”

弟弟点头，“妈妈走的时候把我叫醒了。”  
“留了早饭，但说要晚上才回来。”弟弟说完按了按肚子。  
闵玧其以为他是在表达自己饿了，结果弟弟语不惊人死不休——“哥哥，我那个......又来了。”

这次倒是没再用麻烦的棉条。  
田柾国拉着闵玧其的手去摸自己的肚子，“有点不舒服，鼓鼓的。”  
“去把袜子穿上。”闵玧其看到他光着脚就来气，“说了不能着凉，你都当耳旁风是吧？”  
“我热嘛。”田柾国说，脚丫子抬了抬，“这样踩在地板上很凉快。”

闵玧其不理他，转身开衣柜找了双棉袜出来。  
田柾国看见了倒是自觉去床边坐着，抬着脚让他哥帮忙穿。  
“小麻烦精。”闵玧其蹲下去，拿湿巾擦过弟弟的脚，这才把袜子套了上去。  
“你拖鞋呢？”他又问。  
田柾国手一指，“在我房间里。”  
闵玧其任劳任怨替他把拖鞋也拿了过来，觉得不解气便把人按在床上轻揍了一顿屁股，这才下楼吃早饭。

-

隔天就是闵玧其去学校报道的日子，两个人商量以后觉得最后一天共有的假期都不出门，于是中午点了烤肉，等送来以后自己架着平底锅烤熟了吃。  
两个人挤在厨房里，架子上是肉和生菜，另一边则摆着酱料。  
五花肉被煎出了多余的油分，包裹在生菜里吃起来格外爽口。  
田柾国一口一个，同时肩负起喂食闵玧其的重任。

只不过烤肉的油烟味太重，吃完这一顿之后两个人分别去洗了澡。  
田柾国只把头发吹得半干就不想动了，窝在闵玧其床上属于他的老地方，顺便把另一个枕头抱进了自己怀里。  
闵玧其洗完澡出来还以为田柾国睡着了，不想吵到他便小心翼翼地上了床。没想到他刚躺下，弟弟就转了过来，右脚抬起来压在他的腿上说想要。

闵玧其轻拍他的腿，“要什么要，快睡。”  
“你现在是特殊时期，等过去了再说。”闵玧其哄道。  
拉着窗帘的房间有着暧昧的暖光。  
弟弟不依不饶往他怀里钻，拉他的手往腿中间夹，嘴里急切地嘟囔着要摸要碰。  
“不可以。”闵玧其拒绝了弟弟，想把手抽出来却被那双腿夹得更紧了。

弟弟嘟着嘴骂他是小气鬼，推着他压在他身上蹭，可怜巴巴地问哥哥是不是不喜欢我了。  
“不是不喜欢——”闵玧其盯着弟弟，认输了，“那就摸摸前面好吗？”  
弟弟摇头。  
“摸前面也一样的。”闵玧其亲他，“哥哥帮你打出来，好不好？肯定也很舒服的。”

-

闵玧其把弟弟的内裤稍微往下拉了拉，弟弟的阴茎已经硬了，伸手一握，前端都是湿漉漉的。  
“要慢一点还是快一点？”闵玧其手掌握住，把那根卡在虎口处上下磨，“好久都没弄过这里了对不对？”  
弟弟咬着下唇轻轻哼，“哥哥的手好大。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“那要慢一点还是快一点？”  
“快、快一点。”弟弟抓着他的手臂，“别按那里。”  
“按那里最舒服了。”闵玧其指腹紧贴着小孔揉，“我们小国真的很湿。哪里都湿，哪里都好。”

弟弟皱着眉像在忍耐，嘴里的呻吟断断续续。  
“哥、哥哥......”弟弟闭着眼睛去找他的嘴唇，亲到以后还不满意，“我，我这么好，哥哥怎么不进来？”  
“过几天好不好？”闵玧其稍微放缓了手里的速度，“过几天等哥哥回家。”

自从打开潘多拉的魔盒后，田柾国就没怎么抚弄前面那根。  
他以为自己可能会不喜欢，然而闵玧其温热的手掌一靠近，他就情不自禁地凑上去要求更近。  
他脑子里是每一次和闵玧其黏糊在一起的碎片记忆，它们揉作一团被吻点燃，炸开成一朵朵巨大的烟花，然后坠落。

闵玧其伸手拿来纸巾，替弟弟把小腹上和自己手上沾到的精液都擦干净。  
“这次好浓。”他说。  
弟弟用手挡着脸缓了一会儿，等他洗完手回来又缠上来，说哥哥我好想要，说哥哥我湿透了。  
“不好。”闵玧其依然选择拒绝。  
可弟弟不懂放弃，一手摸进闵玧其的衣服里，往上按在他的胸口轻轻揉，“哥哥......求你了。”

闵玧其被弟弟弄得起火，实在是忍不下去。  
“你就那么想被哥哥操吗？”他贴着弟弟的耳朵问。  
“对啊。”弟弟仰头承认了，“我难受，哥哥操进来我就不会难受了。”  
闵玧其捂住他的嘴巴，“哥哥不想闯红灯。”  
弟弟一愣，“什么？”  
“趴着，我去拿东西。”

之前的婴儿油终于派上用场。  
弟弟蜷着腿坐在床上，脸还是很红。  
他嘴巴动了动，“哥哥......我去换了棉条。”  
他后知后觉反应过来是要做什么，紧张期待，却也害怕。

“唔。”闵玧其开口，“不是让你趴好吗？”  
口气有点凶。  
弟弟可能是被吓到，乖乖地褪下裤子趴了下去。  
“屁股抬起来，乖。”闵玧其在手心挤上了些许婴儿油，轻轻握了握，然后用右手中指在掌心裹了裹。这是各种意义上的第一次，他怕弄疼弟弟，小心翼翼地用指尖碰了碰。  
“可以吗？”他再一次确定。  
弟弟回过头来看他，手臂遮住了嘴巴，接着点头。


	14. 糖果《妹妹》CH21.

CH21.

那处不是他想象中的干涩。  
或许是因为婴儿油，闵玧其轻而易举便插入了快三分之一。  
“痛吗？”他问。  
“......不痛。”弟弟顿了顿，“就是好奇怪。”  
闵玧其的吻落在弟弟的后腰，“不奇怪啊。”他的手指在弟弟体内摸索，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢哥哥。”弟弟答非所问。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“没有前面滑，但是......”他稍作停顿，又加了一根食指，“但是很紧很紧。”  
“哥哥能进去吗？”他问，“哥哥能不能操进去？”

婴儿油在穴道中慢慢化开，变成了乳白色。  
闵玧其把手指全都抽出来，又一起插进去摇晃。  
弟弟的屁股跟着轻轻扭，似乎是在这被填满的过程中体会到了不一样的乐趣。他原本是趴着的，后来又跪了起来，努力翘着屁股，一手抓着床，另一只手往后伸，抓着闵玧其的手腕要他再动一动。

手指被挤压的感觉太明显了。  
闵玧其搂住弟弟的腰，裤裆里的东西贴着弟弟的大腿上下蹭。  
他摸到了弟弟前面那根垂着的细线，“在流血吗？”  
“不知道啊......”弟弟的屁股迎合他的动作，“哥哥，我不想要手指了......你......进来。”  
“不想要手指想要什么？”闵玧其故意为难他，“才两根就快撑不开了，再多的东西小国吃得下吗？”  
弟弟的屁股摇得更厉害，里面的软肉收缩挤压跟着他的哭声一起把闵玧其招惹到放弃了前戏。

闵玧其把裤子往下一拉，早就硬到不行的阴茎弹了出来，拍在了弟弟的大腿上。  
他就着弟弟跪坐的姿势，掰开弟弟的臀瓣，柱体在臀缝之间滑动。  
“好烫。”弟弟吸了吸鼻子，“哥哥你好烫啊。”  
“因为想要妹妹。”闵玧其又叫他妹妹，磨得自己的阴茎湿漉漉，龟头卡在入口顶了几下，“我的乖妹妹。”

闵玧其刚插进去不久就开始后悔。  
后悔自己没戴套。  
不是因为别的，而是因为不戴套直接插进去太刺激了。  
弟弟的穴肉温软，好好地夹住他的阴茎死命吸。  
“宝贝。”闵玧其没动，“宝贝你别夹哥哥了。”他埋头在弟弟的后背，鼻尖轻轻蹭，“哥哥快被你夹射了。”

“我没有夹。”弟弟很委屈地开口，“里面好胀......我没夹。”  
闵玧其拍他的屁股，“还说没夹，哥哥根本操不到更里面。”  
弟弟回过头，有些惊讶，“没进去吗？”  
“没进完啊，笨蛋小猪。”闵玧其笑，“一半。”  
只进了一半他就快要不行，真不想想象以后真的插前面会爽成什么样。  
闵玧其头皮发麻，等那阵酥麻过去以后才握着弟弟的腰往里又进了一些。  
“可是真的好胀。”弟弟说，“被哥哥填满了。”

-

闵玧其给田柾国的都是温柔。  
他在自己的房间，在自己的床上，用自己的东西操干着自己的弟弟。

“操软了。”闵玧其轻声说，“里面特别软。”  
他抱着弟弟侧躺在床上，让弟弟抱住右腿使得后面的入口一览无余。  
闵玧其重新把阴茎插了进去。  
“嗯......”弟弟忍着叫，屁股往后蹭了蹭。  
“舒服吗？”闵玧其问，“妹妹被哥哥操得舒不舒服？是不是想了好久终于得逞了？可惜不是前面。等生理期结束，是不是就要用哥哥的东西堵住那里啊？”

“要哥哥。”弟弟抓着闵玧其的手，“哥哥摸我啊。”  
闵玧其右手兜住弟弟胸前的乳肉轻轻揉，“除了那里都给哥哥的鸡巴操过了。”  
“嘴巴，乳头，大腿，屁股。”他说道，“还有什么地方？嗯？”  
“那里......”弟弟眯着眼睛一直哼哼，“左边也要哥哥揉。”

“那里是哪里啊妹妹？”闵玧其问。  
弟弟爽得咬住自己的手指，“那里就是那里嘛......”  
“那里也想要哥哥的。”  
“有多想？”闵玧其又问，“是不是跟夹哥哥手指一样啊？里面的嫩肉都挤过来夹住哥哥，哥哥走都走不了。摸一摸就全是水，滑得不行。”  
弟弟点点头，“要夹哥哥，要哥哥都进去，都操进去。”

“那妹妹会不会哭？”闵玧其用力地撞了几下，弟弟便跟着低声叫。  
“被哥哥操得流血也流水——乖妹妹。”闵玧其舔弟弟的脖子，“我的乖妹妹。”  
“到时候自己躺在床上，抱着大腿分开。”闵玧其皱了皱眉，“说不定屁股下面都是水，床单都湿透了。哥哥不许你发出声音，你要忍着。然后哥哥直接进去，就像那天晚上说的那样，干你，操你，日你......”他每说一句就朝里顶一次，“哥哥会进到很深很深的地方，接着妹妹的肚子就会鼓起来。”  
弟弟脸红透了，问为什么肚子会鼓起来。

“因为哥哥都进去了啊。”闵玧其轻飘飘地说道，“那时候会比现在还胀。”他一边说一边把手往下摸，隔着T恤按了按弟弟的小腹。  
“就是这里。”他说，“这里被哥哥操得鼓起来，就像怀孕那样。”  
弟弟摇摇头，“不要怀孕。”  
“不要吗？”闵玧其笑了笑，“可是哥哥很希望妹妹能怀孕，所以哥哥要把精液都射在里面，可能妹妹含着睡一晚上就能怀孕了。”

弟弟还是摇头。  
那也不急。  
闵玧其对自己说。  
他又操弄了几下软熟的后穴，退了出来。  
“哥哥。”弟弟喊他，“你还没射。”  
“妹妹像开始那样好不好？”闵玧其扶着阴茎说，“像小狗狗那样趴着，哥哥再操几下就都射进去。”

-

田恬和闵忠哲回家的时候田柾国还在睡。  
闵玧其在一楼连着电视玩游戏机。  
隔天他就要去学校报道，准备参加军训。

“东西都收拾好了吗？”闵忠哲问。  
“放心吧，爸。”闵玧其站起来伸了个懒腰，“再说我离家近，忘带什么回家拿也很方便。”  
闵忠哲愣了愣，“你又不是小姑娘，怎么成天都想往家里跑？”  
闵玧其笑笑没说话，心想楼上就躺着他的小姑娘。


	15. 糖果《妹妹》CH21.

CH21.

那处不是他想象中的干涩。  
或许是因为婴儿油，闵玧其轻而易举便插入了快三分之一。  
“痛吗？”他问。  
“......不痛。”弟弟顿了顿，“就是好奇怪。”  
闵玧其的吻落在弟弟的后腰，“不奇怪啊。”他的手指在弟弟体内摸索，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢哥哥。”弟弟答非所问。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“没有前面滑，但是......”他稍作停顿，又加了一根食指，“但是很紧很紧。”  
“哥哥能进去吗？”他问，“哥哥能不能操进去？”

婴儿油在穴道中慢慢化开，变成了乳白色。  
闵玧其把手指全都抽出来，又一起插进去摇晃。  
弟弟的屁股跟着轻轻扭，似乎是在这被填满的过程中体会到了不一样的乐趣。他原本是趴着的，后来又跪了起来，努力翘着屁股，一手抓着床，另一只手往后伸，抓着闵玧其的手腕要他再动一动。

手指被挤压的感觉太明显了。  
闵玧其搂住弟弟的腰，裤裆里的东西贴着弟弟的大腿上下蹭。  
他摸到了弟弟前面那根垂着的细线，“在流血吗？”  
“不知道啊......”弟弟的屁股迎合他的动作，“哥哥，我不想要手指了......你......进来。”  
“不想要手指想要什么？”闵玧其故意为难他，“才两根就快撑不开了，再多的东西小国吃得下吗？”  
弟弟的屁股摇得更厉害，里面的软肉收缩挤压跟着他的哭声一起把闵玧其招惹到放弃了前戏。

闵玧其把裤子往下一拉，早就硬到不行的阴茎弹了出来，拍在了弟弟的大腿上。  
他就着弟弟跪坐的姿势，掰开弟弟的臀瓣，柱体在臀缝之间滑动。  
“好烫。”弟弟吸了吸鼻子，“哥哥你好烫啊。”  
“因为想要妹妹。”闵玧其又叫他妹妹，磨得自己的阴茎湿漉漉，龟头卡在入口顶了几下，“我的乖妹妹。”

闵玧其刚插进去不久就开始后悔。  
后悔自己没戴套。  
不是因为别的，而是因为不戴套直接插进去太刺激了。  
弟弟的穴肉温软，好好地夹住他的阴茎死命吸。  
“宝贝。”闵玧其没动，“宝贝你别夹哥哥了。”他埋头在弟弟的后背，鼻尖轻轻蹭，“哥哥快被你夹射了。”

“我没有夹。”弟弟很委屈地开口，“里面好胀......我没夹。”  
闵玧其拍他的屁股，“还说没夹，哥哥根本操不到更里面。”  
弟弟回过头，有些惊讶，“没进去吗？”  
“没进完啊，笨蛋小猪。”闵玧其笑，“一半。”  
只进了一半他就快要不行，真不想想象以后真的插前面会爽成什么样。  
闵玧其头皮发麻，等那阵酥麻过去以后才握着弟弟的腰往里又进了一些。  
“可是真的好胀。”弟弟说，“被哥哥填满了。”

-

闵玧其给田柾国的都是温柔。  
他在自己的房间，在自己的床上，用自己的东西操干着自己的弟弟。

“操软了。”闵玧其轻声说，“里面特别软。”  
他抱着弟弟侧躺在床上，让弟弟抱住右腿使得后面的入口一览无余。  
闵玧其重新把阴茎插了进去。  
“嗯......”弟弟忍着叫，屁股往后蹭了蹭。  
“舒服吗？”闵玧其问，“妹妹被哥哥操得舒不舒服？是不是想了好久终于得逞了？可惜不是前面。等生理期结束，是不是就要用哥哥的东西堵住那里啊？”

“要哥哥。”弟弟抓着闵玧其的手，“哥哥摸我啊。”  
闵玧其右手兜住弟弟胸前的乳肉轻轻揉，“除了那里都给哥哥的鸡巴操过了。”  
“嘴巴，乳头，大腿，屁股。”他说道，“还有什么地方？嗯？”  
“那里......”弟弟眯着眼睛一直哼哼，“左边也要哥哥揉。”

“那里是哪里啊妹妹？”闵玧其问。  
弟弟爽得咬住自己的手指，“那里就是那里嘛......”  
“那里也想要哥哥的。”  
“有多想？”闵玧其又问，“是不是跟夹哥哥手指一样啊？里面的嫩肉都挤过来夹住哥哥，哥哥走都走不了。摸一摸就全是水，滑得不行。”  
弟弟点点头，“要夹哥哥，要哥哥都进去，都操进去。”

“那妹妹会不会哭？”闵玧其用力地撞了几下，弟弟便跟着低声叫。  
“被哥哥操得流血也流水——乖妹妹。”闵玧其舔弟弟的脖子，“我的乖妹妹。”  
“到时候自己躺在床上，抱着大腿分开。”闵玧其皱了皱眉，“说不定屁股下面都是水，床单都湿透了。哥哥不许你发出声音，你要忍着。然后哥哥直接进去，就像那天晚上说的那样，干你，操你，日你......”他每说一句就朝里顶一次，“哥哥会进到很深很深的地方，接着妹妹的肚子就会鼓起来。”  
弟弟脸红透了，问为什么肚子会鼓起来。

“因为哥哥都进去了啊。”闵玧其轻飘飘地说道，“那时候会比现在还胀。”他一边说一边把手往下摸，隔着T恤按了按弟弟的小腹。  
“就是这里。”他说，“这里被哥哥操得鼓起来，就像怀孕那样。”  
弟弟摇摇头，“不要怀孕。”  
“不要吗？”闵玧其笑了笑，“可是哥哥很希望妹妹能怀孕，所以哥哥要把精液都射在里面，可能妹妹含着睡一晚上就能怀孕了。”

弟弟还是摇头。  
那也不急。  
闵玧其对自己说。  
他又操弄了几下软熟的后穴，退了出来。  
“哥哥。”弟弟喊他，“你还没射。”  
“妹妹像开始那样好不好？”闵玧其扶着阴茎说，“像小狗狗那样趴着，哥哥再操几下就都射进去。”

-

田恬和闵忠哲回家的时候田柾国还在睡。  
闵玧其在一楼连着电视玩游戏机。  
隔天他就要去学校报道，准备参加军训。

“东西都收拾好了吗？”闵忠哲问。  
“放心吧，爸。”闵玧其站起来伸了个懒腰，“再说我离家近，忘带什么回家拿也很方便。”  
闵忠哲愣了愣，“你又不是小姑娘，怎么成天都想往家里跑？”  
闵玧其笑笑没说话，心想楼上就躺着他的小姑娘。


	16. 糖果《妹妹》CH22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缓慢做兔肉中......

CH22.

“闵玧其，去把你弟弟叫起来吃饭。”闵忠哲扭头喊了一声。  
坐在沙发上玩手机的闵玧其显得有点不情愿，但他还是站起来说了好，不紧不慢地往楼上走。

弟弟的房门没关严实，一推就开。  
卧室的窗帘拉了一半，剩下的那一边透着光，正好照着弟弟露在被子外面的脚。  
闵玧其轻手轻脚走过去，把被子拉了过来。他坐在床边看了一会儿，看弟弟一直微微皱着眉，可能是不太舒服，或是睡得不够安稳。

闵玧其凑过去，笑着用手指戳了戳弟弟的嘴唇。  
有点痒吧，所以弟弟扭了扭头。  
闵玧其得寸进尺，又戳了戳。  
这下弟弟无意识地张开嘴，把他的指尖含了进去。

下午做的时候闵玧其就射了一次，不敢多弄，射完还把人抱去了厕所，用手指把里面的精液都轻轻挖了出来。  
其实是不够的。  
要不是弟弟哭起来的样子太可怜，他还想要第二次，第三次。  
现在弟弟含着他的指尖倒是又勾起他还没彻底熄灭的那点火星——他加了中指一起往里推，夹着弟弟滑溜溜的舌头戏弄着。

没弄几下弟弟就睁开眼睛醒了过来。  
弟弟的眼睛本来就大，这会儿带着些恼怒，水汪汪地瞪他。  
“起床吃饭了。”闵玧其把手抽开，“晚上吃鱼。”  
弟弟不高兴地踢了踢被子，“我困。”  
“困也吃完晚饭再睡。”闵玧其拍他手臂，“脸上都睡出印子了，小猪。”  
弟弟抬手揉了揉脸，又去推闵玧其，“你好吵，讨厌你。”

“用完就甩啊？”闵玧其进来的时候锁了门，有恃无恐地按着弟弟的肩膀要亲他。  
弟弟一开始还挣扎，后来就乖乖把手绕在他脖子上，闭着眼睛轻声哼，说喜欢哥哥。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“你是变脸王吗？一会儿讨厌一会喜欢的——”  
“去洗把脸，我先下楼。”闵玧其替他理了理衣服，“乖。”

-

闵玧其帮着把碗筷摆了，坐在自己的位置上弄手机。  
田恬有点等不及，“这孩子在干嘛呢，我上去看看，你们先吃。”  
她急匆匆地跑去卧室看，卧室是空的，然后她走到厕所门前敲了敲，门里的人无精打采地回答说马上就好。

手机轻震。  
闵玧其不以为然，点开微信新跳出来的消息提醒。  
那是弟弟发来的信息。

—没弄干净，内裤上都是哥哥的东西。  
配图是一条湿了的内裤。  
闵玧其抬头看了眼闵忠哲，努力克制自己的表情。

—明明抱你洗干净了。  
弟弟回复很快。  
—不管，就是因为哥哥。  
—你就只是帮我把棉条取出来了，又没洗里面。  
闵玧其这下了然于心，原来还在怪他没有弄前面那个小肉穴。

饭后闵玧其又去检查了一遍行李，确认东西都收好以后就回了自己房间。  
他反省了一下，最近几天他实在太莽撞，临开学了，还是低调一点好。

闵玧其在房间里跟弟弟发消息，你一条我一条，没什么特定的主题，想到什么说什么。  
不过弟弟很可恶。  
他拍了许多照片，一张一张慢慢发。

第一张是微张的嘴唇，这让闵玧其想起了把阴茎插进去的感觉。  
第二张是裸露的锁骨，这让闵玧其开始怀念牙齿轻轻碰的美妙。  
第三张是捧起的乳肉，这让闵玧其期盼那里变得更大夹得更紧。  
第四张是平坦的小腹，这让闵玧其情不自禁用手握住阴茎等待下一张。

但闵玧其没有等到第五张。  
他催了催，但弟弟不回复。  
过了几分钟，那边才来了句晚安。  
闵玧其看着自己挺起来的阴茎，心想这根本没办法安。

不过他有的是办法。  
闵玧其点开照相机，对准自己那根按下了摄制按钮，一边录一边撸。  
视频拍了有十秒，然后他发了过去。  
他知道弟弟肯定没睡，信心满满地等弟弟回复。

—想吃。  
—用嘴巴吃。  
弟弟回道。

—别锁门。  
闵玧其告诉他。  
—可是我困了哦。  
弟弟又回。

闵玧其笑了笑，伸手关了房间灯。

-

田柾国是被舔醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊地伸手摸，在自己胸前摸到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
闵玧其叼着他的乳头轻轻舔，“晚上好啊，妹妹。”

“你过来多久了？”田柾国抱着闵玧其的头，舒服地朝上拱了拱。  
“没多久。”闵玧其用牙齿刮了一下弟弟的乳头，“妹妹真的好敏感，碰一碰就硬。”  
田柾国缩了缩肩膀，自己第一次主动承认，“那妹妹还很湿呢，哥哥要不要摸？”  
“小混蛋。”闵玧其笑笑，躺下去把人抱进怀里，抬脚夹了夹，“别招惹我，我还难受着呢。”

怀里的人不安分地扭屁股，“哥哥，我好想你进来啊。”  
“小处男。”闵玧其亲他的脖子，“快睡，明天要送我去学校呢。”  
弟弟抓着他的手臂来回摸，“不是小处男了。”  
“下午跟哥哥......”弟弟顿了顿，“总之不是了。”

闵玧其嗯了一声，“不是小处男，但还是哥哥的小处女。”  
“本来可以不是的。”弟弟说，“是哥哥不要。”  
闵玧其按着他的腰顶了几下，“我怕你吃不消。”  
“不许说话了，快睡觉。”闵玧其嘘了一声，“不然明天又起不来。”  
弟弟在他怀里转了身，对着他亲他的嘴巴，“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才没吃完......”弟弟自己动手把睡衣撩了起来，“再含一含。”

-

闵玧其在天亮前回了自己房间。  
他的嘴巴里都是弟弟的味道，弟弟胸前微微隆起的小包被他弄了一晚上，即使是被衣服碰到，睡梦中的人都会张着嘴发出情色的呻吟。

他带上门，刚要抬脚回自己房间就听到身后有人靠近。  
“你在干嘛！”闵忠哲压低声音，一脸震惊地看着自己儿子。  
闵玧其愣了两秒，然后打着哈欠转过身，“我听他房间有声音，还以为是他做噩梦了。”他一边说一边踩着拖鞋往另一边去，“困死我了。”


	17. 糖果《妹妹》CH23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打个预防针。  
应该在30章内完结。

CH23.

用过早饭之后，一家四口开车出发。

闵忠哲开车，田恬坐副驾，后面是昏昏欲睡的田柾国和一直玩手机的闵玧其。  
从家到闵玧其的大学差不多是穿城而过。  
中间路过了一个加油站，闵忠哲怕回程的油量不够，便打着车灯拐了进去。

闵忠哲下车加油之后车里便只剩下闵玧其和田恬——田柾国睡得很香，不自觉就靠在了闵玧其的肩膀上，闵玧其没理由推开，头也不抬地假装被手机上的内容吸引。  
可他能感受到，田恬正在看自己。  
闵玧其忍不下去，猛地抬起了头。他的视线和女人的视线在后视镜里撞在了一起。

对方脸上的表情莫名有些哀伤。  
闵玧其嘴巴动了动，“阿姨，你......”  
“喜欢他就好好对他。”田恬开口道，“他很傻的。认准了就不会放。”  
闵玧其听愣了。  
田恬却笑了笑，先转头看向了别处。

大学报道和高中报道没什么太大的区别。  
只是在报道注册后，闵玧其就接到了下午便开始军训的通知。  
离开的时候田柾国恋恋不舍，都顾不上还有其他人在，抱着闵玧其埋头猛蹭，要哭不哭地说哥哥不许忘了我，哥哥要早点回家。

“小孩子。”田恬没拦，拉着闵忠哲先出了宿舍。  
闵玧其住两人间，另一个室友是自己来的，饶有兴趣地坐在床上看他们兄友弟恭。  
“好了好了，军训就一周。”闵玧其哭笑不得地拍着弟弟的背，“军训完我就回家。”  
弟弟仰起头，眼圈果真有点红，“那我们拉钩。”

-

闵玧其记着自己的承诺，军训一完就准备洗个澡回家。  
结果等他洗完澡出来，发现班级群里通知晚上要开班会，所有人不得缺席。  
跑是跑不掉，他便想着开完班会再回家，要是晚上查寝就让室友帮着糊弄一下。没想到是弟弟先打来电话，说等不及了，自己偷偷跑来学校找他。

第一场班会是为了简单的自我介绍和选班长，闵玧其已经起身介绍过了，对任何职位都没兴趣，于是他趁着大家再投票的时候从后门溜了出去，找校门口领到了弟弟。  
弟弟坐在校门口附近的石凳上，穿着他也有同款的那双白色篮球鞋，光裸的小腿并在一起，看他过来就跳了起来。

“宝贝。”闵玧其抱着他，抱一下就松开了。  
校门口人来人往，他不想也不能做得太过分。  
“哥哥你居然没晒黑。”弟弟好奇地看他手臂看他脸，“好羡慕啊。”  
闵玧其牵着他，净挑没什么灯的小路走，“他们知道吗？”  
“不知道。”弟弟紧紧抓着他的手，“偷偷跑出来的。”  
又解释说他们以为自己已经睡了。

“先回宿舍。”闵玧其抓起弟弟的手，亲了亲他的手背，“你胆子是越来越大了。”  
弟弟眨眨眼，“因为太想哥哥了。”  
楼下的宿管根本没在意，放任田柾国跟着闵玧其进了宿舍楼。  
闵玧其掏钥匙开门，把人推进去就迫不及待地按在门上亲了亲。他呼吸都不稳，一边亲一边伸手从弟弟的衣服下面摸进去，揉腰揉胸，说喜欢。

室友还在开班会没回来，闵玧其也不怕什么，把弟弟抱去椅子上，让他骑在自己身上好好温存了一番。  
弟弟伸手抓着座椅椅背的两边，脚踩在下方的横梁上前后磨屁股，“哥哥，我想你。”  
“自己在家没弄？哥哥教过你的。”闵玧其去脱他的衣服，顺着脖子往下亲，咬着他的乳头稍稍用力，“真想吃了你。”  
“那哥哥来吃嘛。”弟弟骚得可以，“一想到能见到哥哥，我的内裤都湿了。”

“是吗？”闵玧其让他抬屁股，手从宽大的裤口探进去，“真的好湿。”  
弟弟眼神躲闪，“但是我用了哥哥的枕头......我那天......夹着睡的。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“枕头是软的。”  
“我知道。”弟弟点点头，“可是有哥哥的味道。”  
闵玧其喜欢得不得了，“那今天晚上夹哥哥？要不要夹着哥哥睡？”  
他捏捏弟弟的屁股，“都流到这里来了，小猪明天怎么出门？”  
“明天是我生日。”弟弟突然说，“哥哥有准备礼物吗？”

闵玧其早就把礼物准备好了，这时候却骗他说忘了。  
“你肯定没忘！”弟弟扑过去咬他的脸，“哥哥我想洗个澡。”  
“嗯？”  
弟弟抱着他的脖子撒娇，“洗完澡再夹哥哥。”

-

室友回来的时候闵玧其刚把阴茎插进弟弟的双腿之间。  
他放下了蚊帐，又盖着被子，倒是不怕被发现。

“诶？”室友一进来就愣了，看着闵玧其床边的两双鞋，“你......带女朋友回来了？”  
“我弟弟。”闵玧其清清嗓子，“小孩儿跟家里吵架了，跑来找我。”  
“哦。那他是睡了吗？”室友又问。  
闵玧其嗯了一声，“哭累了，刚睡。”  
“行，那我小声一点。”室友体贴地关掉了大灯，只留阳台和洗漱间的。

“女朋友。”闵玧其贴着弟弟的耳朵小声说，“你说是不是我的女朋友。”  
“是、是的。”弟弟拿湿滑的阴唇紧紧夹着那根阴茎，“是哥哥的女朋友。”  
闵玧其把弟弟的右腿抱着往上推了一下，“先别急着夹——”洗澡的时候他就没忍住先用手指把弟弟里里外外都摸了一遍，“哥哥的女朋友该做什么？”  
“吃哥哥。”弟弟急着要蹭，软软的手握着他的阴茎揉了几下。  
闵玧其抓开他的手，“吃哥哥的什么？说对了才有。”

“......哥哥。”弟弟又开始撒娇，“你说了要给我夹的。”  
“夹什么？”闵玧其逼他，“快点说。再不说室友就洗漱完了，到时候大家都该睡觉了。”  
弟弟十分艰难地开口，“哥、哥哥的......鸡巴。”  
闵玧其笑着松开手，让他用腿肉夹。  
“哥哥再顶进去一点，你帮哥哥打出来。”

虽说两人间不是普通四人间或八人间那样的上床下桌，但学校的床，质量未必有多好，闵玧其也怕动作太大被室友发现，毕竟他说的是弟弟不是女朋友。  
他贴得很紧，囊袋拍在弟弟的屁股上，手绕去前面包着自己和弟弟的阴茎一起弄，弟弟的手也被他握着，两个人偷情一样交换了亲吻。


	18. 糖果《妹妹》CH24.

CH24.

田柾国从闵玧其那里收到的生日礼物是一条好看的脚链。  
开学之后他偷偷观察过，班里的女生大多是戴手链，明晃晃的细链子挂在手腕上，力气稍大一些就会跟着晃——但没人戴脚链。  
好吧，也是因为他不好意思往下面看。  
但他的脚链上有小铃铛，一共三颗，如果不把它们乖乖压在袜子里，那一走动就会发出声音。所以出门前田柾国总是会很小心地检查，确认袜子挡住了脚链才会弯腰去系鞋带。

礼物是闵玧其趁他睡着以后偷偷系上的。  
那天晚上田柾国怕的要死，怕被闵玧其的室友发现，也怕被妈妈和叔叔发现。  
不过老天爷好像给了过生日的他一些特权，让他平平稳稳睡了一觉，大清早又被哥哥带着回了家。

睁开眼的时候天还没亮。  
田柾国迷迷糊糊的，总觉得是因为没睡够，所以才会觉得头晕。  
下一秒他的嘴巴被捂住了，闵玧其捂着他的嘴，另一只手掀开了他的衣服。  
他的乳头被含住，在闵玧其舌尖的裹弄之下硬挺起来。

“宝贝早安。”闵玧其把他的胸口弄得潮乎乎，这才来亲他的脸，跟他说早安。  
田柾国抬起手，勾住了闵玧其的脖子，“我今天过生日。”  
“生日快乐。”于是闵玧其又说。  
说完这句之后闵玧其抓住了他的小腿，然后往上推，田柾国就是在这个时候看到了自己的生日礼物。

只是他还没来得及细细看，闵玧其就开始亲他的膝盖，然后是被磨红的大腿肉，最后是中间那条湿意泛滥的小缝。  
“要不要舒服？”闵玧其问，手指尖在细缝里下滑，“要不要哥哥帮你舒服？”  
田柾国只能点头。  
他喜欢哥哥，喜欢哥哥的手指，也喜欢哥哥的嘴巴。

闵玧其抱住他的腿，脱了裤子用阴茎蹭。  
不插进去两个人都不好受。  
但闵玧其只是蹭，最后抓着田柾国的手让他打了出来。  
然后他们在天光大亮之前打车回了家。

-

闵玧其每周都会回家——这是他爸爸明面上看到的。  
实际上他只要有空就会坐车去市中心的高中找他弟弟。

放学的时候校门口会涌出很多人，但闵玧其总是能在第一时间看到弟弟。  
弟弟长得乖，还乖乖穿着学校的制服，每次看到自己，都会抓着书包带子小跑过来，跑进自己怀里，偷偷用嘴唇隔着衣服亲自己，然后要牵手，要一起去吃东西。

闵玧其很享受这样的时刻。

周末的时候他会带弟弟去看电影。  
他还记得那天是买了情侣座，跟弟弟一起看了一部血腥暴力的恐怖片。

闵玧其对电影没兴趣，全程都转过脸在看他弟弟。  
弟弟十分专注，只是在银幕上突然出现可怕画面的时候才会抓着他的手往他怀里钻。  
弟弟第三次这么做的时候，闵玧其没有再放手。

情侣座宽敞又舒适。  
闵玧其让弟弟坐进怀里，两个人共同享有同一个座位。  
“怕么？”他轻声问。  
“不怕，都是假的。”弟弟傻乎乎的，还以为他是在说电影。  
闵玧其没有纠正弟弟的错误认知，他伸手，揽住弟弟的腰，亲弟弟的脖子。他总是在想，如果自己是吸血鬼，那他一定会把弟弟变成自己初拥的猎物——也是唯一的。

弟弟的皮肤细嫩。  
所以闵玧其总是要克制，避免自己在那上面留下可疑的痕迹。  
虽然某些事被默许，但他还不想让弟弟知道。

弟弟转了转脖子，“痒。”  
“嗯，痒就对了。”闵玧其这次瞄准了弟弟的耳垂。  
前两天弟弟说想去打耳洞，因为想要和他佩戴一样的饰品。  
闵玧其跟弟弟约好，等到天气再凉一些就去。如果弟弟不怕痛，那会不会允许他得寸进尺在那好看的乳尖上打上同样的标记呢？

“软软的。”闵玧其说。  
“小国的耳垂吃起来软软的。”闵玧其捏着另一边的耳垂，“就像那里一样。”  
为了证明这句话的真实性，他的手摸进了弟弟的衣服，干燥的掌心压在乳尖上揉，“是不是变大了。”

弟弟终于肯分一些注意力给他。  
弟弟摇头，“没有变大。”  
“我觉得大了。”闵玧其笑笑，“哥哥好喜欢。”  
他说，要是再大一些就能把哥哥的东西夹得更紧。

弟弟的呼吸频率被扰乱了。  
闵玧其听出来了。

-

弟弟还是害羞的。  
每次要哄他说那些直白又色情的话都不容易。  
但弟弟已经变得很色。

“是不是要哥哥多操几下才能变大呢？”闵玧其假装苦恼，“还是要哥哥含？”  
“你自己选。”  
弟弟不作任何选择，只是抓着他的手在座椅上扭动着换了个姿势。  
“湿了？”闵玧其明知故问。他把弟弟的双腿分开，轻车熟路地抚慰弟弟的秘密。  
弟弟夹着他的手，费力地扭过头亲他。

猎物上钩。  
闵玧其开口，却是躲开了弟弟的吻，“把裤子脱了。”  
接着他拍了拍座椅两边的扶手，“自己把腿架上去。”  
弟弟不肯，嘟着嘴要亲。  
“乖。”闵玧其只亲他一下，“架上去，哥哥帮你弄。”  
这一点甜头给了弟弟鼓舞，于是他毫不犹豫照做不误，在黑漆漆的影院里变成了闵玧其最喜欢的纯真荡妇——

闵玧其用手指分开弟弟的阴唇，那里已经被数次光临的手指操软了，一旦接近，就会主动热情地献出那颗绝世的珍珠。  
“这里是真的变大了。”  
闵玧其看不见，但他就是知道，知道弟弟的阴蒂一定是熟透了的艳红色，知道那里渴望手指也渴望最后的武器。

弟弟抿着嘴，压在他身上拼命扭屁股。  
“很想要对不对？”闵玧其不给他痛快，只玩弄外面，不深入。  
“想要哥哥。”弟弟声音甜腻到不行，“哥哥进来。”  
说着说着还伸手抓住了闵玧其，“手、手指......哥哥......手指。”

“谁想要哥哥？”闵玧其不动，“哥哥提醒过很多次了，一定要说清楚。”  
“我想要哥哥。”弟弟迅速回答。  
“你是谁？”闵玧其追问，“是哥哥的什么？”  
弟弟抬了抬屁股，又坐下去重重蹭。  
“是妹妹，是哥哥的女朋友。”


	20. 糖果《妹妹》CH25.

CH25.

田柾国放下手里的箱子，拍了拍手。  
旁边的男生也拍手，“总算是搬完了。”

今天他们俩值日，又恰逢冬季的新校服下发，所以干脆提早把校服领了出来，搬到了教室后门。田柾国蹲下去撕开了潦草封上的透明胶，“你去找班长拿下名单，我把男生和女生的分开。”  
“好。”男生点点头，“那你先分着，我一会儿就来。”  
这节是体育课，除了田柾国和那个男生，其他人都在操场。

田柾国偷偷摸摸从箱子里翻出一件大号的女生制服，塞进了自己的书包里。  
这次的冬季校服很好看，是深深的绀色，选用的布料也不错。  
田柾国也说不好自己为什么会被那套女生制服吸引，但他确实是想要穿给闵玧其看。  
可能哥哥会喜欢吧。

最后发校服的时候少了一套，刚好当天有个女生请假不在，几个人便又对了一次名单，最后田柾国把责任包揽下来，“可能是我数错数了。”  
“我去找后勤老师说下吧。”田柾国本来就心虚，说完不等班长他们做出反应，自己先跑了。  
好在后勤老师不是难沟通的人，田柾国把情况说了一遍，对方便表示等所有班里领完校服以后可以再看看有没有剩余的。  
“要是没有的话还能再订吗？”田柾国问，“总不能因为我害得人家没校服穿。”  
“可以的。”那老师点点头，“你在这儿留个班级信息吧，到时候我联系你。”  
田柾国谢过老师，放心回了教室。

-

平安夜在星期六。  
而当天下午闵玧其有篮球赛。

比赛是友谊性质的，对手是隔壁大学物理系的学生。  
闵玧其原计划是比赛前再过去，这样他还能跟弟弟睡个懒觉，中午吃了饭才回学校。哪知道八点半他就被电话吵醒，队长催他过去训练，闵玧其挂了一次，对方又打，最后把弟弟都吵醒了——  
“你出去。”弟弟抓着枕头蒙脸，又伸脚踢他，“你好吵。”  
闵玧其三言两语结束了电话，转过去哄人，“哥哥不吵了，你睡吧。”

闵玧其洗漱完就出了门。  
他给弟弟发了消息解释情况，又拜托郑号锡去接人。  
弟弟太迷糊，每次来他学校都会迷路，他是真的不放心。

赛后聚餐结束的时候天空中突然开始飘雪。  
闵玧其怕弟弟着凉，一直催着他打车回家，可弟弟就是不配合。  
“我今天穿得多，不怕冷。”弟弟穿着一件长至脚踝的羽绒服，确实是包得严严实实。  
“给我摸摸手。”闵玧其伸手，“回家也能看雪的。”  
弟弟给他摸了摸手，确实是暖和，又说回家和在外面看不一样。  
闵玧其不跟弟弟争辩，陪着他看够了，才去路边拦了车。

聚餐少不了要喝酒。  
再加上打球出了汗，闵玧其一回家就去厕所洗了澡。  
洗完澡回房间发现弟弟坐在书桌上，身上的衣服没换，还是那件长长的羽绒服。  
“你不热啊？”闵玧其问。  
家里开着地暖，根本不需要穿太厚。

“有点。”弟弟笑，然后让他躺去床上。  
闵玧其想说头发还没吹干，话到嘴边看到弟弟脸上羞涩的表情又咽了回去。他抓着毛巾随便擦了擦，脱掉拖鞋躺上了床。  
“还要闭眼睛。”弟弟继续要求。  
闵玧其便闭了眼睛。

弟弟也上了床，羽绒服摩擦出哗啦啦的声音。  
闵玧其很自觉，没有睁眼偷看。  
反正弟弟已经骑到了身上。  
他伸手摸，却摸到了弟弟光溜溜的腿——奇怪，不是穿着羽绒服吗？

闵玧其睁开眼，发现弟弟不知什么时候已经拉开了羽绒服，而羽绒服里面是一套女生校服。毛衣背心的胸口处绣着弟弟学校的校徽。  
弟弟抿着嘴唇看他，也不说话。  
“这是我的圣诞礼物吗？”闵玧其笑着，用手指勾起弟弟脚上白袜子的袜边。  
“算吧。”弟弟往下俯身，手掌压在他的小腹上，“哥哥喜欢吗？”

闵玧其当然说了喜欢。  
弟弟穿了一阵套女生校服，从衬衣到背心再到裙子，穿上身却丝毫没有违和感。  
他揉了揉弟弟的脚踝，“在外面的时候冷吗？”  
“不冷。”弟弟笑，小心翼翼地抓着短裙的裙边往上坐了一点，然后弟弟犹犹豫豫地问，他之前说过的话还作不作数。

闵玧其说过很多话，有的实现了，有的还没有。  
“哪一句。”闵玧其的手掌顺着弟弟的脚踝往上摸，很快就被短裙遮住了。  
“坐在哥哥脸上被哥哥舔。”弟弟说得很快，最后一个字简直是被吞了进去。  
闵玧其了然于心却装傻，“宝贝说什么？最后一个字哥哥没听见。”

“舔。”弟弟又往下趴了一些，压在他的身上，屁股高高翘了起来。  
闵玧其的手在裙子下面，大大方方揉着弟弟内裤里的那一包。  
“舔什么？”闵玧其继续问，手掌也继续往下滑，去了下一个地方。  
弟弟的内裤很湿，但隔着湿润的内裤却能感受到阴部的热。  
“都要。”弟弟不好意思了，闭着眼睛亲闵玧其，“哥哥，我不想当小处女了。”他说得小声，手也勾着闵玧其的脖子腻歪，“好不好？不当小处女了。”

-

闵玧其的脸被弟弟的裙子盖住了。  
弟弟跪在床上，手抓着后面的床边，“哥哥我还没脱内裤。”  
“没关系。”闵玧其含糊不清地答，伸手捧住了弟弟的屁股。他仰脸，鼻尖正好凑上那条把内裤都夹起来的细缝，“妹妹好湿的。”

湿润的天堂孕育了无数的花朵。  
弟弟的内裤薄，闵玧其没舔几下就找到了阴蒂。  
他的舌头卡在那里绕，弟弟浑身发抖，叫得像是要哭又在说舒服。  
“妹妹。”闵玧其轻声叹道，“我的妹妹。”

“嗯。”弟弟应他，屁股前后摇，“没、没了吗？”  
“还有。”闵玧其笑笑，“还早。”

脱下来的内裤被弟弟一把抓住扔去了房间的角落。  
“你不许看。”弟弟凶巴巴地展开手臂要挡，“我不许你看。”  
但不看也知道内裤全湿了。  
裆部那么小一块布料哪里承受得住弟弟喷涌而出的汁水呢？

弟弟重新跨开腿，慢吞吞地往前磨，“脱、脱了就没有了。”  
“不是要哥哥舔吗？”闵玧其含住弟弟的手指，“用舌头这样舔，好不好？”  
弟弟点了点头，“你、你慢一点。”  
然而当他真的被闵玧其的舌尖舔到小穴时，整个人都骚到要往下坐，要吸着那湿滑的舌头往更深的地方去。


End file.
